Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro
by Inetta
Summary: Comment ça Tsunayoshi Sawada a un petit frère? Et quoi? Shamal est gay après? Ne plaisantez pas! Allons tout de même voir ce qu'il est venu observer et espérons qu'il ne prépare rien.Tous les genres ne sont pas affichés, y en a trop... Surprise.
1. Une rencontre dont on pourrait se passer

Hello mina ! Vous vous souvenez encore de moi ? _**Nan j'étais pas morte les cours ont repris d'abord mais je reprendrais les autres fics hein X)**_

Ceci étant l'une des premières fics que j'ai osé gratouiller et surtout fan fiction, je souhaite vraiment la partager (j'ai vachement trainé pour la sortir, cover disponible sur Deviant^^), j'espère que vous apprécierez _**même comme lecture de toilette ! Non, oubliez on ne prend pas son pc dans les tinettes ! -_-**_. Vous croiserez plus ou moins tous les personnages, ils feront des apparitions marquantes ou éclairs… On aura même pas mal de passages de leurs points de vues… Ce sera plutôt étendu… (J'ai plein de paaaaages~)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Chanson du premier chapitre : _Stray Cat_ d'Alice Nine.

PS important : / ! \ Un point de vu extérieur s'en mêlera pas mal, OUI un OC (ça s'appelle comme ça ? oO), je veux faire ressortir certain coté de quelques personnages sans les faires devenir squizo OUI ! **YES I CAN** X) Bref si vous êtes fort risquez y vos plumes, au chapitre 3 s'ouvre réellement le bal~ **Attention Shonen-ai (boyXboy),** pas risible au début mais quand même, et petit à petit par chapitre ça progressera probablement vers le mature soit le : **Yaoi.** Et oui il y aura du smex, de l'amour et du rock'n'roll…Bon vous attendrez quelques chapitres pour le shmex en gradus (bon 2 en fait)! Pour l'amour, y a des chances hein, parce que bon bah voilà hein _**très constructif je sais…**_ et enfin le rock'n'roll bah c'est des éléments de surprises… Ou non. ^_^

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase inutile du jour :** **_Si j'étais un chat…_** Tsuna : Je ferais ma toilette… ? Hiro : Je te rendrais chèvre. Hibari : La sieste.

Chapitre 1 :

Une rencontre dont on aurait pu se passer, ou l'art et la manière de squatter Namimori.

Une journée comme une autre au collège Namimori, à un détail près, aujourd'hui le petit frère de Tsunayoshi, revenu depuis quelque temps déjà de son pensionnat, devait apporter le bentô que ce dernier avait pour la énième fois oublié.

!~SZH~ !

Le jeune garçon s'était arrêté au grand portail d'entrée, il ne savait probablement pas si il était autorisé ou non à allez plus loin, peut être songeait il à une façon simple et rapide de rejoindre son ainé. Cela étant dit, avant même que toute autre action ne se fasse, un adolescent à la chevelure noir intense ne tarda pas à sortir de l'enceinte du collège se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers cette même entrée. Il s'arrêta net face au nouveau venu et affirma :

« Les non scolarisés à Namimori ne sont autorisés à y pénétré. »

Hiro dû élever son regard pour jauger son interlocuteur, le dépassant drastiquement et qui pour le moment lui faisait fort penser à une sorte de robocop, puis répondit enfin :

« Mon grand frère a oublié son déjeuné à la maison et si je ne le lui apporte pas il risque de passé l'après midi le ventre vide. Je ne pense pas que ça favoriserait ses capacités cérébrales, il est en première année, je peux?»

Le jeune homme se retourna sans lui répondre et se dirigea vers le hall du collège, quand il remarqua que le petit aux cheveux blancs méchés noires ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta temporairement et lui donna un ordre précis :

« Suis-moi. »

Le garçon le suivit donc sans faire d'histoire, bien que sceptique, et attrapa le pan de la veste placée sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, ceci le plus naturellement du monde, le sombre jeune homme lui jeta un regard dénué de sens et ne réagit pas poursuivant sa marche. Hiroshi ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ennuyeux, il voulait voir ce gars rigide s'animer un peu, histoire de voir ce que cela donnerait… Raté mais pas pour autant perdu.

« Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Kyoya Hibari. »

Ah ? Il avait répondu plus facilement que prévu, enthousiasmant, il n'était peut être pas aussi ferme que ça, aspira le petit bout.

« Je vois. Hibari-san, je suis Hiroshi Sawada, mon prénom s'écrit avec le caractère de franc et généreux, franc possible, généreux ? Hmmm, peut être pas pour les bonnes choses... » Dit celui-ci d'un sourire à première vu adorable.

« Hu. » Se contenta de répondre Hibari-san. Quand on savait que son nom signifiait alouette…On ne le criait pas sur tous les toits voyons, le connaissant il avait dû penser que c'était une information inutile ou il n'aura même pas dû y songer.

!~SZH~ !

Un silence, qui ne se fit pas plus gênant que ça, s'installa ainsi tout le long de la route, une fois arrivé dans le couloir qui semblait être celui des premières années, le grand ténébreux s'arrêta devant une porte, Hiro qui n'avait toujours pas relâcher sa veste leva vers lui un regard interrogatif.

« C'est ici. » Se contenta de dire ce dernier.

« Oh? Tu connaissais mon frère alors ? Merci, je vais lui donner son bentô. »

Hiro après sa prestation, ouvrit doucement la porte, juste assez pour entrevoir la salle et scruta celle-ci pour y trouver Tsuna, tout à coup, l'embrasure se trouva grand ouverte; le chef du comité de discipline, en étant le responsable, dit sombrement :

« Tsunayoshi Sawada, on te demande, fais vite ou je te mords à mort. »

La tête du recherché sortit bien vite du lot remarquant instantanément les deux personnages, méthode très efficace.

« Hiiiiiiiiii ! Hibari-san ! Mon frère est là ? »

Des clameurs fusèrent de par la classe.

« Quoi ? Le frère de Tsunaze ? » Dit une première voix.

« Pas possible, il en a un ? » Additionna une autre.

« Il a l'air aussi nul que son ainé !» S'exclama une fille de la classe.

« Laissez-moi voir !» Se plaignit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Waaa n'importe quoi, ils se ressemblent pas ! » S'amusa un gus de trop.

« C'est un mini-bishonen ! » « On dit bishôta idiote et non je crois pas! » « Hey gamin, t'as été adopté c'est ça ? » Enchainèrent rapidement les trois derniers.

!~SZH~ !

Le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à cette commotion inutile, il semblait pourtant partiellement perplexe, car en effet il avait bel et bien été adopté, c'était en réalité son cousin. Bien qu'ils soient « frères », la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était le _Shi_ de leurs prénoms respectifs ainsi que leur petite taille, de ce fait Hiro-chan était souvent pris pour un peu plus jeune, ce qui lui causait parfois des désagréments. Il s'en préoccupait dorénavant peu, car il avait trouvé bien des façons d'en tirer avantage, de plus si on lui cherchait querelle… On ne pouvait décemment plus en parler l'esprit tranquille, 'fin c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire.

« Taisez-vous. Retournez à vos places. »

Avec une vivacité épatante, tous obéirent sans se permettre de respirer une seconde de plus et la salle se retrouva dans un silence des plus absolues; le petit fut raisonnablement impressionné, cela faisait tyran, mais c'était justement ce qui en concrétisait la singularité. Le Vongola qui put enfin se déplacer librement se dirigea maladroitement vers eux et ajouta paniqué:

« Hiro que fais-tu ici ? Maman le sait ? Tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas te balader seul !»

« Tsu-nii je suis assez grand je te rappelle, tu as oublié ton bentô et maman n'avait rien contre… »

« Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète, dis moi, combien de fois a t'on essayé de t'embêter quand on était petit ? » Lui confia t-il paniqué.

« Mais… » Tenta-t-il apparemment déçu, toutefois jubilant intérieurement, Reborn lui avait soufflé qu'allez lui rendre une petite visite en vaudrait la peine, heureusement, il avait un certain plaisir à voir son frère s'inquiéter pour lui.

Un jeune homme au teint légèrement hâlé et aux cheveux noirs intervint en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son locuteur:

« Allons allons Tsuna, regardes comme tu le rends triste alors qu'il a fait l'effort de venir jusque ici, un petit merci lui rendrait le sourire. »

« Oui… Merci. » Conclut sans réticence le boss non, son instinct lui disait que ça n'était pas de bonne augure.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ce qu'il doit faire au Dixième? Pour qui tu te prends Yamamoto ? »

« Bonjour Take-nii, Gokudera-san. » Entonna jovialement Hiro, content de voir arriver une autre attraction.

« Hey, Hiro. » Dit le joueur de baseball en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il en avait partiellement horreur, en parti parce que cela les rendaient électriquement statiques, mais passons.

« Hiroshi-san ! Combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler plus simplement ? »

« Désolé… » S'excusa le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux, ça devrait suffire jugea t'il, celui-ci appréciait beaucoup Gokudera… Dans la mesure où il lui apparaissait comme le chien fidèle de son ainé.

« Non non ne vous excusez pas ! A…Appeler moi comme bon vous semble ! » Ajouta le rebelle perdant tous ses moyens.

« D'accord H.a.y.a-chan. Tu peux m'appeler Hiro de ton coté…» Répondit Hiro-sama d'un sourire triomphant.

« Geuh… »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Haya-chan~~ ? » Demanda t-il d'un air chantonnant.

« N…Non pas du tout ! C'est… Parfait Hiro-san ! »

« Vraiment ? Je suis content alors. » Dit-il d'un sourire qui parut un bref instant inquiétant, mais le _rebelle _se dit hâtivement que ce n'était sans doute que son imagination, après tout, non c'était quand même le petit frère du Dixième… Pas possible, essayait-il de se convaincre.

« Ha ha ha. » S'esclaffa quelqu'un.

« Yamamoto enfoiré ! Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Go…Gokudera-kun ! Ne t'énerves pas je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'il ne se moquait pas. »

« Dixième… » S'adoucit ce dernier.

« Là là du calme.»

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! » Explosa finalement le bras droit.

« Hé ? Hiro-pion ?» _Hiro-pion_… Ce surnom lui était fort déplaisant, surtout sachant qui l'appelait ainsi, mais il allait devoir le supporter encore quelques temps.

« Ky…Kyoko-chan ? » S'écria le Boss de surprise, quand était-elle arrivée derrière lui ?

« Salutation Kyoko. » Dit le cadet, tandis qu'il lui sautait dans les bras en plongeant exagérément la tête dans sa poitrine de planche à repasser, et non ce n'était pas un geste si mignon que ça, car en effet le farceur savait parfaitement que le chef des Vongola aimait la chochotte et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le voir jaloux… Une jalousie quasi indétectable, mais c'était Tsuna dont on parlait alors bien sûr que c'était visible, de plus et en toute honnêteté… Le sacripant n'aimait pas vraiment Kyoko, trop nunuche, trop niaise, trop st… Trop tout… Toutefois il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour pouvoir se faire plaisir dans la vie… Non? Il était impératif que quelqu'un de capable s'accapare de son nii-chan, se prévint-il.

!~SZH~ !

Il semblait que le grand frère de la « » avait vue clair en lui, ou du moins son instinct l'avait tenu à distance, et ce n'était pas plus mal, car il avait pas mal de difficultés avec ce type de personne… Il ne le détestait pas, mais n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'aimait. L'archétype tête vide qui marchait au punch, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était quand même un crime de se forger une petite sœur aussi naïve… Et quand Hiro disait naïve, c'était pour dire poliment abruti. Tsu-niichan était quand même malchanceux d'être tombé amoureux d'une potiche pareil avec le potentiel qu'il avait, se confessa le gosse, mais il dû se détourner de ses pensées car la jeune fille reprit :

« Que fais-tu fais ici ? »

« Bentô.» Répliqua-t-il simplement.

« Je vois, c'est gentil à toi !»

« Je sais.~ » Fanfaronna t-il, ce fut d'ailleurs sa seul réaction, il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la conversation.

!~SZH~ !

C'était son moto de faire part de son amour fraternel en châtiant son onii-chan chaque fois qu'il le voulait, le _qui aime bien châties bien_ était suffisamment définit dans son cas.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada ! » Et oui, Hibari était toujours là et avait mordu… Pas tant à mort pour cette fois, Tsuna s'en tirait juste avec un coquard ainsi qu'une joue enflée, seul un Gokudera en colère restait.

« Di…Dixième ! Hibari enfoiré ! »

« Finissons-en. » Somma ce dernier.

Hiro bien que stupéfait ne trouvait pas le beau ténébreux plus effrayant que ça, au contraire… Plutôt intrigant, il remit donc ENFIN le bentô en main propre. Le guide commença rapidement à faire le chemin inverse, le jeune téméraire lui prit cette fois la main, mais il ne sembla pas non plus s'en formaliser... Seconde tentative du jeune garçon, second échec, les autres avaient à peine réussis à le faire réagir se concéda t'il, inopinément une petite voix aigue se fit entendre :

« _Midori tanabiku namimori no~~~Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~~~_ »

Un petit oiseau jaune se posa sur l'épaule du représentant de l'ordre, ce qui piqua la curiosité du petit pseudo-démon.

« Il est mignon. Et il sait chanter en plus ? Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? »

Avant même que son maitre ne songe à répondre l'animal se posa sur la tête de celui-ci.

« Hey, l'oiseau, si tu te poses sur ma tête j'aurais du mal à t'atteindre tu sais. »

La petite chose jaune se posa donc sur la main que le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis tendait, ce dernier d'ailleurs avait une grande envie de cultiver des champignons… C'était d'un cliché, le pire étant qu'il l'ait fait spontanément, embarrassé il essaya de nouveau d'atteindre son interlocuteur:

« Wa, en plus d'être doué il est vraiment adorable! Il est à toi ? Tu l'as élevé toi-même? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ?»

« Trop de questions. » Répondit l'interrogé les yeux jetant presque des lasers.

« Oups, désolé… » Dit le minus le plus joyeusement du monde, il avait encore vu quelque chose d'agréable.

« Hibird. »

« Ah ? Pas mal, salut Hibird ! Dis moi, ton maitre a pris un bout de son nom et a collé bird pour dire que tu étais son oiseau ?»

En remarquant le regard perçant du ténébreux, le garçon se demanda si il avait fait mouche mais changea rapidement de sujet.

« Qu'est ce que tu chantais déjà ? Ah oui, _midori tanabiku namimori no…_ ? Une hymne? Du collège peut être… »

Le propriétaire du petit animal parut brièvement surpris, un étonnement caractérisé par un minuscule froncement… Bref il donna le son de prédilection en guise de réponse et continua d'avancer.

!~SZH~ !

Une fois devant le portail, le moment de la séparation vint finalement.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné… »

C'était probablement pour être sûr que le gamin ne traine pas dans l'établissement.

« … Et dis-moi. Est-ce je pourrais revenir ? »

« Hu ? » Fit le sollicité fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

« Et puis j'aimerais bien jouer avec Hibird, je me ferais tout petit… Regarde je le suis déjà ! Et puis je ne ferais pas l'ombre d'une bêtise! » Du moins, il pensait s'arranger afin de ne pas en être tenu pour responsable…

« _Hibari. Hibari._ » Piaffa la boule jaune comme pour appuyer la demande.

« Fais comme bon te semble, tant que tu ne troubles pas l'ordre de Namimori. » Rétorqua le taciturne en tournant les talons.

« Super ! Au revoir p'tit piaf et à demain Hibari-san! » Se ravie le semi-approuvé.

Demain ? Hibari eut un bref tilt, puis reprit sa marche sans trop s'appesantir, il ne pensait pas grand-chose de ce gamin, il était cela dit quelque peu audacieux pour un petit herbivore.

!~SZH~ !

Mission accomplit, Hiroshi avait bien apprécié sa petite expédition, de plus il avait fait la connaissance de quelqu'un de très intéressant, cette personne ne manquait pas de charisme du peu qu'il avait pu voir, il était intrigué et voulait en savoir d'avantage… Notre personnage avait trouvé un bon terrain de jeu, bien soyons direct, rester à la maison à martyr… Jouer avec Lambo était vite devenu ennuyeux pour lui.

En somme Namimori n'était pas prête de se débarrasser de lui, de plus, il avait quelques petits projets pour...

Son frère.

_Fin du chapitre._

* * *

*Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro **_signifie_** l'adorablement détestable Hiro. (C'est du grand titre hein? LOL)

Hara ? Vous êtes arrivés jusque là ? Cool ! Encore une fois j'accepte tout commentaire (bon en fait je les mange et je recrache une réponse), positif comme négatif. =)

J'adore Tsuna, même son coté maladroit donc vous aurez le loisir de le voir d'avantage et sous un meilleur jour dans quelques chapitres… OU pas ! =p (Il est sme…Euh class en hyper mode… _**Va se cacher**_) Oh et j'ai rien contre Ryouhei, je dirais même que je l'aime bien hein. Kyoko ? C'est quoi ça ? Un truc qui se mange ? XD Non sérieusement, elle m'énerve de temps en temps mais bon ça va… On ne va pas parler des choses qui fâchent. _ Elle est mi-_**tousse**_tête à claque parfois_ **tousse**_ mignonne on va dire. ^^' NAN je n'en dirais pas plus… MEME SOUS LA MENACE.

Hibari ? Vous avez besoin de demander ? _**siffle et regarde le ciel**_

Bon vous avez vu que Hiro-chan _**Aieuh !**_ fin Hiroshi-kun, est plus ou moins clean.

Hiro: _« Comment ça plus ou moins ? Je suis un modèle de bonté. » _

_**In, au sol car piétiné par Hiro-c..Kun**_

Nan, je veux dire c'est un ange, un cadeau du ciel ! Un saint ! Fin bref changeons de sujet hein.

(PS 1: Je vous conseille de vous méfier de ce type…OUTCH.

PS2 : Oublié le PS1 je n'ai RIEN dis.)

PS3 : Oui, je sais je parle trop, je commence à prendre fanfic pour mon salon de thé on dirait oO **Je sais que presque personne ne lit haha ! On voit pas mes bêtises au moins**

Et puis bon pour fêter le premier chapitre voici Hibird au chant!

Et moi la batterie haha…_**Tchakboum** _Bon d'accord c'était nul…

See you AGAIN ! \o/

Ou pas ? _.

_**Se tire une balle lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ça ressemble au bye bye de __dangerous d'Haru. **_


	2. Alors, on s'incruste encore ?

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~~~ Dainaku Shounaku na mi ga iiiiiii~~~_

Oui bon on dirait d'avantage une vielle crécelle qu'Hibird mais j'adore cette hymne, Hibird c'est toi le vrai héro ! _**L'étouffe en le câlinant**_

Argh ! _** Hibari est venu récupérer son animal selon lui torturé et… A mordu à mort. **_

Bon bref je voulais ouvrir ce chapitre comme j'avais fermé le précédent, avec cette superbe chanson, si il y en a qui veulent la chanter avec moi…Ne vous gênez pas ! Oui j'adore les duos, trios, quatros (Ça se dit ça ? Nan je dis des conneries à cause de Ricky Martin...) euh quatuors, bref j'aime beaucoup de chose, mais on s'en fout.

Pairing? Oo NAAAN n'ayez pas peur ! Je m'amuserais à faire quelques pairings _**S'écrase contre le sol**_ fin Hiro s'amusera à les voir T_T

Bon chapitre. ^^ La chanson de ce chapitre sera _Declaration of war _de Hadouken! . (Le nom du groupe me fait penser à celui d'une attaque… Hadouken !_**tape la pose puis se planque**_)

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas

**Phrase inutile du jour** **:**** _Si j'étais un chien…_**Tsuna : Je boirais dans la cuvette ! Hiro : Je te briserais les castagnettes ! Hibari : Je te mordrais à mort… **_Hibari éliminé !-T'as pas besoin d'être un chien pour ça…-_**

.

Chapitre 2 :

Alors, on s'incruste encore ?

Le jour d'après, une certaine personne était revenue, Hiro avait décidé que ça pourrait devenir une petite habitude, il s'était fait un emploi du temps du tonnerre. Petit déjeuné : prendre son lait matinal, piquer l'aliment préféré de Lambo quel qu'il soit, même si c'est un aliment qu'il déteste lui-même et ce en toute impunité; donner à Tsu-nii une ou deux crise épileptiques avec ou sans la complicité de Reborn, taquiner H.a.y.a-chan et enfin allez observer Hibari. Oh et le soir une autre activité inédite, mais ça c'était tip top secret….

!~SZH~ !

L'_éminent_ Hiro arriva donc de nouveau au Collège Namimori, en Free-lance et avec Reborn sur la tête.

«BWAHAHAHA! Lambo-san a un plan génial pour se venger de ce sale Reborn ! » Clamât une petite vache caché près de l'entrée.

« Atchoum ! »

« Quelqu'un doit encore dire du bien de moi. » Dit Reborn.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce moi qui éternue ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, atteignant à l'instant le portail.

« Voilà l'entrée, je vais te laisser. »

« Merci de m'avoir répondu… » Ajouta ironiquement le soupçonneux, le fixant de ses yeux rouges écarlates.

« À plus tard ! »

Au même moment un sac de cochonnerie se vida sur notre personnage, la vache sortit de sa cachette s'exclamant ainsi :

« GAHAHAHA! Lambo-san t'as eu, maudit Reborn!»

À sa grande surprise il ne trouva que la tête majoritairement blanche, qui souriait de façon franchement déviante…

« Lambo-chan~~~. » Fredonna celui-ci, en s'approchant dangereusement d'un Bovino d'ores et déjà terrorisé.

« DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! »

_**La scène suivante étant fortement censuré pour les âmes sensibles, il n'y a que la garantie que la vachette bien que très méchamment punie soit toujours vivante. **_

!~SZH~ !

Le garçon en était persuadé, Reborn avait dû sentir que le bovin préparait un coup fourré et il ne lui en avait rien dit, cela le contrariait considérablement. Une fois débarbouillé, celui que nous suivons passa premièrement dans la classe de son grand frère, à son arrivé, le petit assassin y jouait déjà le faux professeur histoire de recruter pour la mafia, ou plutôt enquiquiner le chef des Vongola. Hiro se contenta de le regarder faire avec une certaine solennité, enfin, Gokudera le remarqua et vint à lui :

« Hiro-san ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je viens simplement me distraire, Haya-chan. » Répondit simplement le félon.

« Gueh… » Fit son interlocuteur à la prononciation de ce surnom. « Noble activité… » Reprit-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Le gardien de la tempête fut vite interrompu car non loin de là, son boss hurla.

« Dixième ! » S'écria la tête grise en courant vers celui-ci.

Hiro ne s'en faisait pas trop et savait son frère plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait, il perçut que Gokudera regardait encore celui-ci avec une douceur plus ou moins simple à interpréter; cela pouvait bien attendre, pour le moment il voulait juste allez voir ailleurs si il y était.

!~SZH~ !

En se dirigeant vers le QG du comité des élèves qu'on lui avait vaguement indiqué, le facétieux passa près d'une salle d'où ressortaient des voix, une exclamation plus significative en ressortit : « Pousse plus fort Yamamoto et serre-moi à l'extrême !».

« Hara ? Je pensais qu'il avait meilleur gout… » Souffla l'entendeur en s'éloignant prématurément, ne pensant pas un seul instant que son esprit puisse être mal tourné.

En effet ce dernier ne pouvait pas mieux se tromper, bien qu'en réalité les deux jeunes hommes se contentaient de frotter l'un à l'autre… Leurs aptitudes physiques dans un nouveau sport de combat plutôt populaire, Yamamoto avait gentiment accepté d'assister Ryouhei, par solidarité sportive dira-t-on.

!~SZH~ !

Plus loin le visiteur entendit son grand frère qui le rattrapait :

« Hiro ! »

« Ah, nii-chan. »

« Gokudera-kun m'a dit que tu étais là, tu ne m'as pas prévenu. »

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas ressortir ton brother complex, on se voit tous les jours à la maison. » Lui dit sans ménagement un Hiro bien pressé, il profitera de son frère plus tard, pour le moment il voulait voir le fascinant personnage.

La voix de Tsuna se fit plus autoritaire :

« Je suis justement ton grand frère alors c'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Je ne suis plus une branchette… »

« Dixièèèèèèèèèèèèèèème ! » Les rejoignit l'autoproclamé bras droit affublé des deux grands sportifs.

« Et arrêtez de me suivre ! Fou de baseball ! Tête de gazon ! »

« Hahaha, on te suivait simplement parce que tu nous mènerais forcément à Tsuna. »

Les deux adolescents semblaient avoir fini leurs « petite affaires » comme pensait le jeunot.

« Ouais, tête de poulpe, t'es fiable à l'extrême! »

Hiro songea que « tête de gazon » était légitime mais que « tête de poulpe » était relativement gratuit, il oublia très vite ce qu'il se disait et réagit à la seconde où il **le** vit:

« Hibari-san ! » S'exclama-t-il en trottant vers le dénommé, bien content de pouvoir s'éloigner du groupe qu'il avait dès à présent assez vu pour la journée.

« Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. »

« Hibari-san, ne le mord pas à mort s'il te plait ! » Le demanda Tsunayoshi agité.

« Pardon… Je ne le referais plus. » Dit le jeune garçon tentant de paraitre contrit et pensant avoir des ennuis; quand il le vu lever la main, un reflex issue de souvenirs lui fit promptement fermer les yeux.

« Si tu as compris. » Lui répondit le ténébreux d'un visage impassible tout en lui tapotant maladroitement la tête, réflexe inopiné que celui-ci stoppa aussi vite, il était peut être petit mais ce n'était pas un animal pourtant.

Hiro rêvassait à devenir comédien tout en se réprimandant de ce conditionnement fossile, il n'aimait d'habitude pas ce geste, mais il ne l'avait pas franchement dérangé cette fois; de leur coté les autres restaient fatalement pétrifiés, face à cette action peu naturelle du président du comité.

« Et vous vous êtes encore rassemblés… » Les yeux du jeune homme déjà nuageux lançaient à présent des éclairs.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous ! » Ajouta-t-il en sortant ses tonfas.

« C'est quand tu v… ! » Répliqua Gokudera interrompu par la main de Tsuna.

Après quoi, ils partirent tous assez rapidement, Hibari commençait à s'éloigner lorsque l'on tira sur sa veste, et oui il en restait un, ce quelqu'un avait même assisté à la suite avec un certain plaisir. L'adolescent le regarda tout aussi froidement que s'il l'avait vu par la première fois et poursuivit sa marche, le Sawada junior ne s'en formalisa point et continua de le suivre. Enfin, le quasi-stoïque s'arrêta puis dit :

« Je t'ai autorisé à pénétré dans Namimori, et non à me suivre. »

« Hé ? Mais je suis venu en parti pour te voir moi. Et tu ne m'as pas interdit de le faire, si ? » Lui confia-t-il.

« N'en dit pas plus.»

Puis le meneur partit sans mots additionnels, le garçon, interprétant sa réponse comme un _Suis-moi tant que tu ne l'ouvres pas_ , le suivit donc dans un silence religieux. Une fois que le jeune homme aux tonfas eût finit sa patrouille, au cours de laquelle Hiro eut l'occasion de voir ce dont le chef était capable, il découvrit la salle réservé au comité de discipline, Hibari s'allongea sur un canapé tandis son invité –plus ou moins-forcé s'assaillait plus loin. Celui-ci commença à jouer avec Hibird, préalablement arrivé par la fenêtre, au bout de quelques temps il eut fini de s'amuser avec le petit animal et s'ennuya ferme; après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la petite boule de plume si adorable et innocente, il s'enquit de la condition du froid président.

« Hibari-san ? _Hibari-san ?_ Bon puisque tu sembles _dormir_ je vais un peu raconter ma vie. » Dit-t-il d'un sourire malicieux, que le ténébreux bien que ne pouvant pas le voir le ressentit tout de même, il ne réagit pas plus que ça, après tout il suffisait de ne pas l'écouter.

« Je suis revenu d'Italie depuis quelques mois déjà, mais on avait tendance à m'interdire de sortir, bon je me débrouillais autrement, le problème c'est que ça n'a pas dû arranger mon caractère, en plus tu me croirais si je te disais que je n'avais plus à aller en cours? Dino-nii m'a contraint à faire un satané cursus accéléré, j'ai le crâne bourré de bêtises qui ne me serviront jamais dans la vie.~ »

Après un silence qui jusque là ne l'avait pas dérangé, se doutant bien qu'Hibari n'avait rien suivit, le bishonen court sur patte reprit :

« Bon tu ne réponds pas ? Je prends ça pour un _cause toujours tu m'intéresses_. 'Fin bref je m'ennuyais beaucoup avant que Reborn ne trouve quelques idées et que récemment je ne découvre Namimori, ça promet…. »

Comme si son _interlocuteur _avait eu un déclique ou qu'il en avait eut assez d'être allongé, il se redressa, sans pour autant parler, le regardant franchement et de façon très intense, il aurait été bien de savoir ce qu'il pensait pour changer… Mais non.

« Tsu-niichan n'avait même pas voulu me laisser venir pour la bataille des anneaux, il devait y avoir des choses intéressantes, j'étais vachement contrarié ! Même Lambo avait pu y aller… Mais ça va mieux j'ai vu comment il est revenu, ah et du coup je ne t'ai rencontré qu'hier. » Dit-il d'un visage pour une fois honnêtement réjoui.

« Tu es un gardien ?» Ajouta ce dernier en croisant le regard d'Hibari, il en avait lui-même assez de devoir parler de lui, même si il avait lui-même initié cette action.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté de l'être. » Répondit le président du comité de discipline apparemment contrarié.

« Je vois… On me la dit… Bon je t'ai arraché assez de mot comme ça, et puis on m'attend, merci c'était bien ! Bye bye Hibird ! » Et il partit en lui montrant son plus beau sourire, puis celui-ci se fit un peu plus espiègle et probablement plus vrai, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir la réaction du jeune homme, il n'était pas certain qu'il apprécierait sa surprise.

« _Hibari mô Hiroshi ga daisukiiiiiii. » _Chanta une petite voix aigue sur un air identique.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA XD. _Ça n'a jamais tourné rond chez elle._

*Trad : « Hibari maintenant Hiroshi t'adore. » Ca le fait moins en français hein ? Oui bon non… _**siffle**_ Je me suis quand même amusée en y pensant =)

_Midori tanabuku namimori noooo _si ça vous aide dans les syllabes, je mets ma fierté sur la correspondance des syllabes. _**Et là, n'a plus de fierté**_

Test !_ Midori tanabuku namimori noooo_

_ Hibari môHiroshi gadaIsu kiiiiiii_

**_ Daisuki se prononce Da I suki donc epic win \o/… _**

Vous vous doutez bien, Reborn dort peut être avec une bulle, mais il n'éternue pas voyons ! Ah ! XD _**En voilà un qui est parfois épic, si un jour vous voyez une pierre découpé en deux, cherchez plus loin, il y aura écrit que Reborn est passé par là =p**_

Euuuh… Pour le « Serre-moi à l'extrême ! » si vous avez une forme de phrase plus vague et confuse, je dois admettre que je suis plus ou moins preneuse… Mais je trouve que ça va.=)

Hibird sait officiellement dire « Hiroshi ! » \o/ Si ce n'est pas un exploit ça ?_ **Ouais, on s'en tape -_-'**_

Prochain chapitre, Mukuro rend une visite à notre petit Tsuna.~

Vénérez-le ou…Adulez-le XD Je blague aimez le ou détestez le, Hiro s'en fout je pense, il ne sera pas toujours au centre, mais il sera là quand même. =p

A vrai dire mon affection pour lui est simple, une mère se doit d'aimer ses enfants *_*il me sembleuh…**_, tout comme je suis presque sûr qu'Amano Akira aime tout ses personnages… Mmmmh…

Même Levi et Lussuria ! XD _**Sort**_

Et on applaudit bien fort notre petit démon _**Gasp**_ euh je veux dire ange, Hiroshi-ch…Chan ?

Fiou il ne m'a rien fait.

_**Giclée de sang**_

Bon bah à la prochaine et merci de m'avoir lu ! Je vais de ce pas arrêter l'hémorragie avant de faire de l'anémie, vous savez, histoire pour ceux que ça intéresse (si il y en a =p) aient d'autres fics…

Méfiance le prochain chapitre fera dans le light…

Ou peut être pas… Z(-_-''')

Arigato mina ! Ja ne !


	3. Si on s'occupait d'un Tsuna en manque?

ReHey people !

Petite question : D'après vous, quel type de musique écoutent les personnages de Reborn ?

Pour le moment, je n'ai que de vagues bribes et le peu pour lesquelles je pourrais donner ma petite idée sont Hibari, Gokudera et Yamamoto... Oh et Tsuna. (Ouais je le fais en freestyle !) Mais je vous donnerais tout ça en fin de chapitre, comme ça vous lirez si ça vous chante ^^

Evénement peu conventionnel, mais qui se fera de plus en plus(en fonction de mon humeur~), on aura la deuxième partie du chapitre entièrement du point de vu de** Tsuna** \(^o^)/, héhé, et attention devinez qui va lui rendre visite ? 1, 2, 3…

Mukuro ! Qui ne se contentera surement pas de prendre gentiment le thé...

Les chansons du chapitre seront _Bell the cat_ de LM.C et _Feeling Good_ de Muse…Haha ça en dit long hein ? Oui bon je me tais.

Warning : Un peu de light , fin d'avantage des allusions et préliminaire pour ce chapitre. ^^

BON ok c'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait ailleurs… (u_u')

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas

**Phrase inutile du jour : _Si j'étais un Hamster…_** Tsuna : Je mangerais des croquettes. Hiro : Je te ferais manger ces mêmes croquettes autrement que par la bouche. Hibari : Impossible. **_Hiro, Hibari éliminés !_**

Chapitre 3 :

Et si on s'occupait d'un Tsuna en manque d'affection?

Hiro va comme souvent depuis peu à Namimori mais exceptionnellement le week-end, Hibari l'avait totalement ignoré ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas dû apprécier sa surprise…Ou alors le président l'avait toujours battu froid sans que ça ne l'atteigne, pensait le jeune garçon, il surprit une conversation, à priori quelques personnes avaient décidé de saccager le collège et de laisser des preuves pour faire penser que c'était Gokudera, car en effet il les avait littéralement tabassés, ils ont donc trouvé une façon plus vicieuse de se venger, le faire expulser semblerait-il.

Le garçon se sentait l'âme d'une bonne action semblerait-il, son grand frère serait triste sans son chie… Fidèle compagnon.

!~SZH~ !

Quelques instants plus tard, des râles jaillirent non loin de Namimori, le garçon avait déloyalement mis hors jeu deux d'entre eux bien avant qu'ils ne puissent salir les murs, ils étaient peut être cinq mais s'étaient divisés; il allait devoir faire attention si il ne voulait pas qu'Hibari ne les remarque, non pas qu'il ait peur pour lui mais autant dire qu'ils crèveraient tous, ce serait gênant qu'il soit inculpé pour tuerie, non ?

!~SZH~ !

Malheureusement, ils sembleraient qu'il ait été trop doux car au bout du deuxième groupe, un délinquant issu du premier groupe, bien que péniblement supporté par un autre, rappliqua avec tout le reste. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que découvert cela lui faciliterait la tâche, étant regroupés comme de gentils petits moutons, celui qui semblait être le big boss s'exclama :

« Vous vous êtes fait latter par ce minet court sur patte ? »

« Faites gaffe le minet a des griffes bien aiguisés, et il n'a pas finis de grandir ! » S'énerva le jeune Hiro en donnant un coup là où ça faisait très mal, le chef s'écroula les deux mains entre les jambes.

« Il a raison pour la première partie ! Ne le prenez surtout pas à la légère ! Vous l'avez vu il est carrément vicieux pour un gosse ! »

« Quoi ? Tu insinues que je ne grandirais plus ? Vous voulez me vexer? » Trop tard son sourire se fit plus cru, il était effectivement vexé, il les mettait au tapis en percutant le point sensible de tout homme, non sans difficulté mais sans retenus en tout cas. Même si il avait trouvé un moyen de tourné sa petite taille en une qualité, ça le mettait toujours hors de lui qu'on le titille sur ce point… Ils ne pourraient donc plus en parlé, et pour cause, à la fin même leurs mères ne pourraient peut être pas avoir de petits enfants.

« Fiou ça fait du bien. » Dit-il ayant retrouvé son sourire guilleret bien qu'il était à présent tout chiffonné.

Il entendit un bruissement qui le fit un iota sursauter, et oh-surprise-qui-voici-que-voilà ?

« Hé ? Hibari-san ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

Hibari sortit des pénombres aussi impassible que d'accoutumé lui répondant enfin :

« Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Dans la mesure où tu semblais regarder, un peu quand même… Tu ne m'as même pas donné de coup de main. Bou méchant. »

Hiro était embêté que son revêtement soit tombé, car il fallait dire qu'il avait probablement montré l'une des pires ( ?) partie de lui-même, il avait carrément compromis à vie la fertilité de ces gars et y avait pris un plaisir exécrable.

« Es-tu fort ? »

« Nan. Mais je peux me montre teigneux alors on va dire que mes coups tordus me permettent de me débrouiller. »

La réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le gardien des nuages qui fonça sur Hiro tonfas tout sortis, ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment le geste, bien que reluquant, il préféra encaisser pour geindre ensuite, le ténébreux s'arrêta net avant de le frapper sévèrement à la figure.

« Hé ? » S'étonna Hiro.

« Si tu ne veux pas te battre, ça ne m'intéresse plus... Je déteste avoir des dettes. »

« Tant mieux, j'avais pas envie de me faire mordre. »

Un Hibird passa puis deux, puis le garçon reprit:

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à Namimori, laissant le master triple face bien dubitatif, avait-il vu à travers lui depuis le début? Si oui, cela le rendait encore dix fois plus captivant…

!~SZH~ !

Une chose était sûr, il allait récompenser le comportement, bien que plein de foutus bonnes intentions (?), imprudent d'Haya-chan et ce au moment où il s'y attendra le moins.

Le garçon se ressaisit, et rejoignit sa cible au trot, la questionnant ainsi :

« Est-ce bon si je passe l'après midi à Namimori ? »

« Tu n'as rien à y faire. »

« Suis-moi. » Se contenta d'ajouter le petit diable imitant la tonalité du dictateur, il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir trouvé cette raison quasi-immuable.

« Tant que tu ne troubles pas l'ordre. » Répondit-il sèchement.

!~SZH~ !

Ce même jour en milieu d'après midi, Tsuna remarquait que certains de ses sous vêtements avaient encore disparu, qui plus est, depuis quelque temps la nuit, il lui arrivait d'avoir de sacrés frissons, il préféra penser à autre chose. Tout le monde devait être de sorti aujourd'hui, il allait avoir la maison pour lui tout seul; il paressait donc en pyjama, c'était une première depuis bien longtemps, il comptait de ce fait en profiter au maximum.

Oh tient aujourd'hui, Mukuro allait rendre visite au Sawada.

Celui-ci arriva donc en début d'après midi, à l'ouverture de la porte, la réaction du Vongola ne se fit pas attendre :

« Mu-Mukuro ! Qu'est que tu fais là ?»

« Salutation Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hiro m'a invité à passer l'après midi ici. »

«Ah oui ? Pourtant il n'est pas là.» Reprit celui-ci plus calmement.

« Bien. Il a dû oublier, je vais l'attendre en ta compagnie si tu me le permets. »

« Il va probablement mettre pas mal de temps, je te conseillerais de rentrer et revenir dans la soirée ! » Dit Tsuna paniqué en fermant la porte, il se prit à penser que son absent de frère aurait pu le faire exprès.

« Un bon hôte ne peut décidemment pas refuser quelqu'un ayant fait tout ce chemin, n'est ce pas ? » Lui souffla Mukuro tout en bloquant la porte.

La mère Sawada qui n'était pas encore partie s'exclama :

« Tsu-kun. Laisses le entrer voyons, je dois y aller, j'ai mis quelques gâteries sur la table. A plus tard ! »

Celui-ci contraint se vu donc escorter l'invité jusque dans sa chambre, mauvaise idée quand il y repensa, en entrant Mukuro regarda circulairement la pièce puis lui confia :

« Ta chambre se trouve étonnamment propre. »

« Héééé ? Merci je suppose… » Répondit Tsunayoshi peu convaincu de lui-même en s'asseyant.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'un bleu profonde s'assit étrangement près du brun caramel, qui se décala bien rondement, mais fut suivit et se retrouva affublé d'une main sur la cuisse.

« Mais…Mais qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda nerveusement le fugace infortuné.

« Moi ? Kufufufu… Mais rien voyons. » Lui répliqua-t-il en rapprochant drastiquement son visage du sien, ce qui rendit deux fois plus nerveux le Vongola .

« Je vais chercher du thé et quelques biscuits. » Tenta-t-il. Son invité serra plus fermement sa jambe, le clouant littéralement au sol, tout en se contentant de répondre :

« C'est gentil à toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais je n'ai ni faim ni soif. »

« Et mon devoir d'hôte ? » Réessaya Tsuna.

« Je t'en dispense, je suis actuellement bien accueilli et tu peux faire encore mieux... » Ajouta l'invité de marque d'un sourire facétieux en faisant de sa main libre l'araignée le long du buste de sa cible et ce jusqu'à son cou; cette dernière frémit au contact de celui-ci sentant clairement le danger, et ne sachant comment se dégager de ce guêpier.

« Non seulement je ferais de ton corps mien mais tu seras également ma femme. » Lui susurra à l'oreille Mukuro.

« QUOI ? » Brailla the bride, et avant même que sont cerveau n'ait pu communiquer à ses jambes de fuir, il se retrouva dos à la moquette et complètement face à son hypothétique mais néanmoins futur assaillant.

Mukuro rapprocha un peu trop près son visage du Vongola qui se détourna vivement, mais l'homme à l'œil rouge n'en fit rien et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui lécher puis mordiller le lobe l'oreille; le jeune homme à l'hyper intuition s'exclama ouvertement et ce tout en se débattant :

«Mon… Mon oreille ! Mais arrête je t'en prie ! »

« Kufufu. Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda l'inquiet.

« Parce que je te veux évidemment.»

« Comment ça tu me veux ? »

« Je veux te faire des choses que seul les adultes connaissent. »

« Mais attends ! C'est le corps de Chrome que tu utilises là, non ? Ne te sens-tu pas mal de l'utiliser si légèrement ? »

« Kufufu, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est parfaitement favorable, et s'en montre même enchantée.»

« Pas possible ! Elle… » Le fauve en profita pour sceller la bouche de sa victime d'un échange salivaire, le Decimo ne savait plus quoi faire, le plus frustrant étant que malgré sa grande frayeur envers Mukuro, il se surprit à apprécier son premier baiser, puis à la seconde approche se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

!~SZH~ !

Tsuna entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et essaya de se dégager pour allez ouvrir, mais non satisfait de ce qu'il faisait, le prédateur glissa sa main au creux des reins de ce dernier, cette fois le Boss était plus que choqué. A l'arrivé de ces vagues de plaisir toute force de résistance le quitta, Mukuro ne cessait de l'embrasser si bien qu'il n'arrivait que péniblement à respirer, ses sens s'en trouvaient totalement déréglés, le meneur plaça une main dans le dos du servi et descendit de l'autre coté de son sous-vêtements.

« UWAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » S'exclama l'assaillit, se rappelant qu'il se devait de paniquer plus que sérieusement; à une minute d'intervalle on entendit cette fois tambouriné à la porte. Une voix parvint enfin, ou plutôt un braillement :

« Dixième ! DIXIEME! Que se passe-t-il ? Tenez bon, je vais défoncer la porte ! »

La Sawada s'écria « NON ! » en songeant aux dégâts…

Mais trop tard, on entendit une explosion terrible puis de bruit de course dans les escaliers de la maison.

« Kufufu. Dommage que nous soyons interrompus, nous continuerons une autre fois…»Lui confia l'homme aux yeux bicolores, disparaissant tout bonnement.

« Dixième ! » Brailla son autoproclamé bras droit en déboulant dans la chambre, et quel spectacle s'offrait à lui, un Boss tout débraillé ainsi qu'une odeur lourde de sous entendu dans l'air, grâce au komatsu[1] il ne voyait cela dit pas tout.

« Gokudera ? »

« Je comprends que vous ayez certains besoins urgents, mais je vous en prie, ne m'inquiétez pas comme ça, j'ai crû que vous aviez des ennuis après votre cri… » Lui dit un bras droit rougissant.

Si seulement il savait à quel point il se trouvait dans le vrai, songea Tsuna tout en s'arrangeant, il s'empressa donc de répondre :

« Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Vraiment ! »

« Dixième, inutile de me cacher la vérité, si vous avez de tel besoin, je peux aussi vous assister ! » Lui ajouta son second en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces… Le pauvre Tsunayoshi était de nouveau dans une belle chi…

* * *

OMG ! Il n'a pas pensé Haya-chan ou c'est moi ? **Ouais ouais tout le monde a déjà oublié la première partie du chapitre hein… XD J'm'en fous je ne ferais pas la couverture du prochain na ! =p **Mensonge elle est déjà faite**

Hé ? Vous m'en voulez d'avoir interrompu cette pré-smex scène ? Meuh ce n'est pas moi c'est Gokudera ! =p Quoi ? Plutôt rassurées ? oO

Vous soupçonnez Mukuro d'avoir chipé les caleçons de Tsuna peut être ? Et pourquoi pas Gokudera alors ? Hein ? Et puis comment ils auraient fait l'un comme l'autre ? Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre tiens ? Hein hein ? =o

**_**Blabla superficiel et facultatif on**_**

Gokudera en premier parce que j'en suis quasi sûr : Lui, ce serait du Rock/Métal ? Voir Hard rock, heavy metal… J-rock ? Il a les petits accessoires et le look qui pourraient me le faire penser en tout cas ! ^^ (Je le vois trop se triper dessus X), faire de l'air guitare… O.K. j'arrête.)

Hibari ? A cause de son thème, qui je cite est une propagande, je me suis mise en tête qu'il pourrait écouter de la musique classique et de l'opéra sans broncher XD _**Explose de rire en l'imaginant les yeux dans le vague pendant que la cantatrice atteint la plus haute note. **_ Nan me lynchez pas s'iou plait !** Non ! J'ai mieux ! De L'enka ! _**Court pour sa vie. **_

Oh et Yamamoto, il ne serait pas si « traditionnel japonais », je dirais qu'il est tellement cool que je l'aurais bien vu écouter du reggae. J'ai pas de référence japonaise pour le reggae_**Agite sa tête d'avant en arrière sur Bob Marley**_ Et si il était contrarié ça deviendrait un truc comme Break out de Sean Paul _**Se marre et tente d'échapper aux tomates. **_

Tsuna écouterait probablement ce qui passe, non pas qu'il n'ait pas de préférence, mais ses gouts serait « classiques » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avec une petite préférence pour la pop peut être ?~ _**Siffle**_

Si ça vous intéresse Hiro écoute probablement _Icy cold city _des 12012 ou encore _Born_ des D'espairsRay en ce moment… _** Arrête de me pincer Hiro ! **_

Vous m'en voudrez si je vous disais que Dino écoutant du Ricky Martin ? . Ah mince c'est un espagnol lui…Oh il a fait son coming out d'ailleurs huhu… XD Oubliez oubliez. Pourquoi pas des trucs d'Audioslave comme _Like a Stone_ ? Bon j'arrête sinon je vais finir sur _Cotton eye Joe_. _**Imagine Dino dansant le country… **_ LOL… _**Soupir de sa propre bêtise**_

Oh et Bianci des trucs dans le genre _Glory Box_ de Portishead, et _Mad About You_ d'Hooverphonic… Nan mais c'est vraiment crédible en plus ! _**Toute fierotte**_ **_** Mode Off**_**

Et voilà à cause d'Haya-chan j'ai envie d'écouter du métal… Maintenant que j'ai probablement pourri vos fantaisies je vais vous laisser partir. =p (Si vous ne vous êtes pas échappés avant XD)

Au prochain chapitre j'espère ! ^^

See ya !

* * *

[1] Komatsu : Table équipée de couverture chauffante


	4. Voilà pourquoi il faut dormir la nuit…

Ohayo! Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de danser le Jerk (c'est dire à quel point je suis en forme today!), et nan y a pas de raison particulière, quoique…

Léger Warning mais très léger, soyons honnête il n'a presque rien mais vu que je ne sais pas classer pour les âmes sensibles, non mais il n'y a rien…XD En fait je sais pas, j'ai peut être acquis une trèèèèèèèèèèèès grande tolérance Oo … ?

Et comme j'ai la flemme de taper, en particulier parce que j'ai une sale position pour écrire, je vais m'arrêter là. _

Mais je suis sûr que ça vous arrange alors place au prochain chapitre !

Song du chapitre : _Thanks for the memory _des Fall out boy (LOL je me comprends XD)

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase inutile du jour : _Si j'étais un gourmet…_** Tsuna : J'essaierais le cassoulet. Hiro : Je te piquerais de ma fourchette. Hibari : Steak. **_Hiro éliminé ! _**

Chapitre 4 :

Voilà pourquoi il faut dormir la nuit…

Une fois rentré à la maison, Hiro retrouva son frère l'attendant devant sa chambre, et lui demanda aussitôt :

« Un problème onii-chan ? »

« Mukuro est passé. » Lui dit son ainé un brin contrarié.

« Dommage, on dirait que je l'ai manqué. » Fanfaronna le diablotin.

« Il m'a dit que tu l'avais invité… »

« Vraiment ? J'ai dû oublier, désolé. » Répondit le plaisantin d'un petit sourire.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir Hiro…. »

« Quoi ? Il n'a pas essayé de prendre possession de ton corps au moins ? »

À cette phrase, le Vongola sursauta, tourna au rouge cramoisie puis s'empressa d'ajouter :

« N…Non pas du tout ! Bon j'y vais, fait juste attention à tes engagements la prochaine fois. »

Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, le garçon s'en doutait déjà plus ou moins, il avait cela dit absolument tenu à voir comment son frère réagirait; il fallait admettre que ça en valait le coup, se prêta t'il en affichant un air coquin.

!~SZH~ !

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas assez dormi, la tête noire-blanche se trouvait de mauvaise humeur et Tsuna de son coté affichait un air plus anxieux que d'accoutumer, une journée géniale en perspective…

La table, elle, était aussi bruyante qu'à chaque repas, et au centre de la scène se trouvait :

« BWAHAHAHA ! Lambo-san ne laissera rien !»

« Trop bruyant… » Soupira le grognon en essayant de saisir convenablement ses baguettes.

« Du calme Lambo… » Souffla Tsunayoshi.

!~SZH~ !

Après le petit déjeuné vint le moment du départ du premier fils, la vache continuait de courir partout alors que Fûuta lui demandait de se tranquilliser, à la surprise générale, Hiro tendit la jambe sur le chemin de l'averti ce qui entraina celui-ci dans une chute inévitable. Le plus surprenant étant que l'ensommeillé avait abandonné toute sa subtilité pour un bête croche patte, la vision de l'adorable(?) chose s'écrasant sur le sol était tout bonnement jouissive, si bien que son tortionnaire afficha un bref sourire.

« Tu as fait tomber Lambo-san ! » S'exclama ce dernier les larmes aux yeux.

« Et ? » Répondit platement Hiro.

« Je…Dois…Résister… DOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

« La ferme. » dit Reborn le lynchant ainsi.

La vache, étant adoré au point que c'en était savoureux de la voir tomber, perdit tout intérêt pour Hiro à l' instant où elle commença à pleurer. Après être resté quelques temps à la maison, il se décida à squatter une énième fois Namimori, songeant qu'à ce rythme là il ferait tout aussi bien de s'y inscrire… Non, cela ferait des devoirs pour rien.

!~SZH~ !

Le Sawada junior avait un projet particulier pour la journée, ainsi il se rendit directement dans la salle du comité disciplinaire où il y trouva Hibari, qui ne lui rendit qu'un regard indifférent après que le garçon l'ai salué.

« Ne fais pas un bruit ou je te mords à mort. » Lui dit finalement le gardien des nuages avant de s'allonger.

Pendant le sommeil de ce dernier, Hiroshi se demanda si forcer ainsi sa présence était une idée si brillante que ça, c'était amusant mais quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Il verrait quand il y serait, conclut-il…

…

Bien que ce n'était pas réellement forcé étant donné qu'il pouvait être renvoyé chez lui à la seconde, on ne voyait donc peut être pas sa présence comme nuisible se confia le pensif, un bon point ? Actuellement, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait de la tête noir, il voulait juste en voir plus en attendant de se comprendre; il savait d'ores et déjà que ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait…Ou peut être pas. Bien que reluquant à l'admettre, dans un coin sombre, lointain, bien caché et surtout oublié de lui-même, il souhaitait probablement qu'on l'accepte tel quel, car il ne se reconfigurera surement pas et ce même pour tout l'or du monde... Trop d'effort pour pas grand chose.

En le connaissant on avait tendance à le fuir, bon à part quelques exceptions comme Lambo qui n'apprend jamais.

Mais on parlait de Lambo en même temps….

Pourtant il se doutait, non, il savait que son intérêt du moment n'était pas de ce genre, il avait cette appréhension envers le fait de se retrouver déprécié à ses yeux, et celle-ci le narguait. C'était probablement en partie pour cela qu'il était si fasciné par le président du comité de discipline, en plus d'avoir choisis de lui-même la solitude, il semblait l'apprécier, le sacripant ne savait pas si c'était son cas.

!~SZH~ !

Après le réveil de ce dernier, Hiroshi avait un petit quelque chose à l'esprit, il lui demanda donc :

« Hibari-san, pourrais-tu passer chez moi ce Samedi ? »

L'interrogé ne lui répondit point, si Hiro avait dû comprendre quelque chose cela aurait été _qu'est ce que tu me demandes ?_ Têtu il se répéta après un court silence, mais le beau ténébreux fit la sourde oreille circonscrite, au bout du énième essai, il lui répondit finalement:

« Je déteste les rassemblements. »

« Oh, mais il n'y aura que Tsu-nii…» Répliqua un Hiro maintenant boudeur.

À la suite de cette dernière phrase, ô surprise, Reborn sortit de nulle part ajoutant comme si de rien n'était :

« Si tu viens, tu pourras combattre quelqu'un de fort. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre…

!~SZH~ !

Ainsi le Samedi qui suivit, on vit le manieur de tonfas arriver chez les Sawada le bras tiré par une tête blanche méchée noires, celle-ci voulait s'assurer de sa venue en allant le chercher. Ce fût Tsuna qui ouvrit la porte :

« Hiiiiiiii…Hibari ? »

« Ah je te l'avais pas dit ? » Dit le chenapan feignant l'innocence.

« Le gamin et le gosse n'arrêtaient pas de me harceler. » Ajouta sans façon Hibari, comme pour se justifier.

À la vu du peuple dans la salle de séjour et l'entente de l'explosion qui s'ensuivit, il souffla « Trop de monde. » en se retournant, Hiro le rattrapa toujours par un bout de vêtement en lui confiant :

« Ne t'en vas pas, on se rend dans la chambre de Tsu-nii. »

« Héééééééééé ? Pourquoi ma chambre ? »

Et pas la sienne, lui dira-t'on ?

« Bon dans ma chambre alors… »

Hiro avait un petit quelque chose à chuchoter à son frère bien aimé avant de le quitter et suivre son invité dans la pièce avoisinante, ainsi le garçon se rapprocha considérablement.

« Ah, d'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne surprise pour toi. Mukuro vient te rendre visite. »

« Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Mais lui et Hibari ne se supportent pas !» S'affola à voix basse le Vongola.

« Oui, et donc ? » Demanda-t-il comme intrigué mais de facial totalement indifférent.

« Et donc ça ne présage rien de bon ! »

« Mais encore ? »

« Mais alors ils vont se battre ! »

« Boh… Ce serait intéressant à regarder, en plus ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait invité cette fois. »

« Qui alors ? Et puis on fait quoi s'ils se battent ? »

« Lui-même voyons, moi je n'ai fais qu'accepter héhé. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, si je peux voir ce que donne une altercation entre ce deux là. »

« Annule ça tout de suite ! »

On entendit toquer à la porte.

« Trop tard… C'est toi qui ouvre, j'y vais ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises !» Sur ces dernières paroles, il se rendit dans sa chambre.

Tsuna ouvrit donc la porte avec une certaine hantise, sur... Rokudo Mukuro bien évidemment.

« Bonjour Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

!~SZH~ !

Le dénommé avait été bien élevé, il fit donc entrer puis monter dans sa chambre le jeune homme vêtu de kaki, pour cette fois l'anxieux n'était pas dupe, il était pour le coup d'avantage que sur ses gardes; avant même que son hôte n'ai pu comprendre le Vongola prit la clé des champs prétextant allez chercher des je-ne-sais-quoi. Il avait deux mots à dire à son junior, tant pis si il avait un visiteur, il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il entendit la voix du concerné :

« Au fait, j'ai invité beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui et en plus pas une n'est vraiment forte… Ah ? Non non, je blaguais… J'arrête j'arrête ! Ne mords pas… Aie ! »

Affolé le grand frère ouvrit brusquement la porte afin de venir en aide à son frère, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait subir à sa place, mais quelle scène vu t-il. Hibari ceinturant et mordant le cou d'un Hiro mi-amusé mi-intrigué, il fût si défendu qu'il partit telle une flèche fatalement, après avoir claqué la seconde porte et dos à celle-ci, il se rendit enfin compte que ses pieds, par défaut et par faute d'instruction, l'avaient automatiquement mené à son premier refuge étant sa chambre.

!~SZH~ !

Mukuro en le voyant s'empressa de l'encadrer de ses bras aidé de la porte, lui demandant ainsi :

« Kufufu…Alors, où sont les takoyaki que tu étais parti chercher ? »

Des takoyaki… Il avait prétendu chercher des takoyaki ? Il devait vraiment avoir paniqué se concéda t'il, bloqué le brun était dorénavant en alarme constante, pas question que cela aille plus loin que l'autre fois ou que cela même atteigne ce stade !

« Il…Il n'y en avait plus. » Répondit-il en essayant de se dégager glissant ainsi vers le bas, oubliant l'illogisme de sa réponse.

« Quel dommage… » Lui fit l'invité en l'attrapant par les poignets et en l'entrainant vers la table basse.

« O…Oui. Euh, mais dis moi, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Kufufu, n'est-ce pas évident ? » Répondit simplement l'impliqué qui l'embrassa inopinément tout en déboutonnant son buste, il trouva très rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et entreprit de s'en jouer provoquant de vive exclamation de sa victime.

A un point, seule ressortait la voix étouffée d'un Decimo agité comprenant plus que partiellement la situation, DANGEREUSE, quand enfin ses lèvres furent libérés, il cria pleurant et plein de colère :

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Je fais de mon mieux pour te supporter et toi tu ne fais que me persécuter ! Tu me fais peur, je dirais même que je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, si c'était possible j'aimerais te voir le moins possible ! »

La tête bleue profond lui parut ébranlée un court instant, puis reprit son air arrogant habituel avant d'emprisonner de nouveau ses lèvres; à ces instants, la porte s'ouvrit :

« Dixième ! On m'a dit que… ! »

Gokudera s'interrompit en voyant la drôle de prestation, il n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais réagit rapidement :

« TOI! Qu'est ce que tu fais au Dixième ? »

« Kufufu~. Mais rien voyons. » Répondit l'interrogé plein d'assurance en haussant les épaules.

Gokudera sceptique tenta de le frapper, son adversaire esquiva sans plus d'effort s'asseyant au rebord de la fenêtre.

« Viens... » Dit la tête bleu invitant Tsuna.

Le destinataire refusa d'un mouvement de tête vigoureux tandis que le gardien de la tempête bien que dos à lui n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour répondre :

« DÉGAGE ! »

« Kufufu… Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors. » Comme imperméable aux réactions de la tête grise, l'illusionniste pratiqua une de ses spécialités… La volatilisation.

L'instant d'après il n'y eut qu'un bras droit et son Boss les larmes aux yeux, un lourd silence s'installa, le Vongola ne parvenait pas à effacer la brève mais cependant visible expression que son invité forcé avait affichée. De son coté le gardien essayait de saisir ce qu'il venait de voir et retrouver au plus vite son sang froid.

« Vous allez bien ? A-t-il essayé de vous posséder ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?» Lui demanda enfin l'inquiet.

« Ou…Oui, non et rien! Rien du tout ! » Fit le concerné en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je peux revenir plus tard si vous voulez. » Le spectateur n'osait s'approcher plus que nécessaire, il se doutait qu'une chose loin d'être nette s'était passée bien qu'il n'était pas certain de la raison, était-ce dû à son besoin ? Non… ?

« Non c'est bon, patiente juste avec Hiro le temps que je me change s'il te plait… » Fit un Tsunayoshi distrait.

!~SZH~ !

Ainsi à l'irruption du nouveau venu dans la deuxième chambre :

« T'ai-je donné la permission d'attrouper des gens? » Dit un Hibari contrarié en mordant le nez du jeune garçon avant de quitter la pièce.

« Aieuh ! J'ai dû me louper à la loterie…» Bougonna le mordu se frottant le nez, étant joueur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le ténébreux et il semblait qu'il l'avait visiblement trouvé… En y pensant, plus il l'observait plus le président du comité de discipline s'assimilait à un gros félin, comme une panthère par exemple, il appréciait la sieste, paraissait d'un calme quasi olympien, mais quand ce dernier sortait de ses gons, sa proie risquait… Gros disons.

Il tourna enfin son attention vers le nouveau visiteur, il se sentit un petit peu fautif de voir un Gokudera si atteint, pourtant il n'avait rien fait, ou presque pour une fois.

« Si tu veux, tu peux me louer comme piñata ou en tant que peluche, je suis un bon antidépresseur à mes heures perdus. »

Il se dévouait comme teddy-bear ou punching-ball de substitution, bien que plaisantant à moitié, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. La réaction du concerné ne se fit pas attendre, il serra le jeune garçon aussi fort qu'il pût, si bien que celui-ci ne parvint que difficilement à respirer. Hiroshi était quand même déçu qu'Hibari et Mukuro ne se soit pas croisés, il pensa même un instant qu'être une piñata aurait été moins douloureux.

!~SZH~ !

« Je pense que Tsu-nii a fini ce qu'il faisait… » Concéda le benjamin, entre deux respirations, après quelques instants.

« Dé…Désolé Hiro-san ! »

Comme revenu à la réalité, le jeune homme aux cheveux argents le relâcha instantanément et partit tout bonnement; il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette offre dite si frivolement, il était certes déboussolé d'avoir vu son supérieur dans un tel état, mais quand bien même. Il se rendit ainsi de nouveau dans la chambre du plus âgé des Sawada, qui était maintenant accoudé à sa fenêtre et probablement très loin dans ses pensées, à cette vision il ne se sentit plus l'âme d'entrer, il partit donc en conséquence sans mot dire. Sur son chemin il aperçut de loin le gardien des nuages et l'illusionniste « croiser le fer », il ne vu toutefois pas l'intérêt de s'en mêler, il avait d'autres choses à penser.

!~SZH~ !

Un nouveau jour d'école à Namimori débutait, comme dorénavant d'usage, le petit Sawada s'y trouvait, il l'avait, comme on le dirait, un peu mauvaise de ne pas avoir eut toutes ses heures de sommeil et ce deux fois d'affilé. Ce dernier croisa son aniki rêvassant dans le couloir, celui-ci lui demanda comme traditionnellement pourquoi il s'y trouvait :

«Je suis venu voir Kyo-san… » Rétorqua le concerné.

« Mais qui est ce Kyo-san ? Tu ne parles pas de… ? »

« Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te mords à mort. »

« Hi…Hibariiiiii-san ? Dé…Désolé ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! »

« Coucou. » Dit le chenapan d'un sourire non sans malice, il avait décidé depuis quelques temps déjà de jouer carte sur table avec le ténébreux.

« Hiro. » Dit-il imperturbable en l'inspectant.

N'en ajoutant pas plus, il s'éloigna.

« À plus tard Tsu-nii ! »

Le petit frère partit sur les talons du jeune homme et lui saisit la main, l'intéressé lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et détourna promptement la tête; le garçon qui faisait auparavant cela uniquement pour l'ébranler y prenait dorénavant beaucoup de plaisir. Il rêvassait à propos de gens qui auraient été complètement battus à mort ce uniquement pour avoir essayé ce qu'il effectuait, devait-il penser que son apparence avait joué ? Il s'en fichait, probablement un peu... Ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le toit où Hibari se contenta de le faire assoir.

« Je vais dormir, ne me dérange pas. »

Il s'allongea sur le dos se servant ainsi des cuisses du protagoniste comme sorte de support.

Était-ce un progrès qu'Hibari dorme tranquillement à coté de lui, ou alors en avait-il marre de se servir de ses bras comme oreiller ? Quoique un simple coussin aurait suffit, non ? Que des questions bêtes à se poser, à quoi bon se prendre la tête au fond, il devait dénicher d'autres choses à cogiter en attendant, tel que le fait que Mukuro semblait avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin avec Tsuna, que Gokudera se montrait difficilement devant celui-ci.

« Oh et puis qu'ils se débrouillent.» Soupira-t-il, les Drama n'était pas son truc à priori...

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il regarda le froid personnage et se surprit à en vouloir plus, à la suite de ce dernier songe, il se pencha légèrement pour l'observer de plus près, si bien qu'il était nez à nez avec l'endormi, il détailla pendant ce qui parut une éternité son visage.

!~SZH~ !

Se redressant, plus tard, il entreprit de lui toucher les cheveux, non sans crainte, après avoir laissé sa main hésitante planer au dessus de la tête de l'endormi, il la posa finalement… Aucune réaction du concerné, ouf, le garçon lui caressa les cheveux, ils étaient vraiment doux et étonnamment fins, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air du genre à se soucier outre mesure de ses cheveux; un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne se lasse de son activité et ne commence à somnoler.

!~SZH~ !

Il sentait des crampes aux jambes se fatigant un peu après avoir eut tout le luxe de détailler le visage du chef du comité de discipline, et d'occasionnellement trifouiller ses cheveux; il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte. A son réveil, il se retrouva le front collé à un Hibari dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts… Aussi ouverts qu'ils le sont d'accoutumés dans tous les cas.

!~SZH~ !

À cette vision le garçon eut comme un choc électrique, il tira la sonnette d'alarme et entreprit de se redresser, le gardien des nuages fut le plus rapide le soulevant du sol puis le plaquant contre la grille à proximité. Le concerné eut un des plus courants réflexes en tentant de « _marcher dans les aires_ » et lança :

« Hey… !»

Après un long silence, le carnivore le fit redescendre se saisissant de ses poignets et le coinçant toujours contre le quadrillage. Hiro pas vraiment informé de sa situation, se demandait depuis combien de temps il avait été assoupi et lui éveillé, il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce que celui-ci pouvait penser à l'heure actuelle. Allait-il le mordre à mort ?

« Kyoya-san, peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plait ? Désolé de m… »

« Non. »

« Il y a un léger malentendu on dirait… »

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer orageusement rapprochant d'avantage son visage du sien.

« Je vais le dissiper, si tu le veux bien. »

Ceci étant dit il posa une bise sur la joue de l'interdit et montra une expression taquine, il n'avait en réalité aucune envie de l'éclaircir… Éclaircir quoi d'ailleurs ?

« Voilà ! »

Un instant s'écoula avant qu'Hibari ne finisse par lui donner un ordre plus que distinct :

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les bisous? » Feignit un Hiro-pion surpris.

« Fais ce que je te dis » Ajouta celui-ci sans plus d'exactitude.

« Si tu me lâchais, j'y songerais… C'est l'heure de partir en plus. » Ajouta Hiro d'un air rassasié.

Le détenu finit par être relâché et fut averti :

« Ne reviens plus. »

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun~

Haaaaaan ! Hiro est expulsé ? Renvoyé ? ! Contents ? Contrariés ?

Vous êtes inquiet(e)s pour notre Hibari national ? Oh peut être rassuré ? Vous croyez qu'il a baissé sa garde ou qu'il va mordre ? Vous voulez le protéger ? Et de qui ? Mais voyons Hibari n'a besoin de personne pour le protéger. On le sait tous, un jour, quand la Reborn mania conquérir le monde, au lieu de dire Chuck Norris tout le monde dira Kyoya Hibari… MWAHAHAHAHAHA. XD (Il est aussi épic en même temps !).

_**Oui parce que c'était le but de cette tirade…** _

_Kamikorosu…_ Si vous ne me nourrissez pas chers lecteurs… *_*

Bon bon, je sors…à[]

Ohoh ça me rappelle qu'il y a des fics dont je vais me régaler pendant les vacances fin Juin~ **Si vous avez des recommandations je suis preneuse !**

Mata ne mina ! ^^

PS : Hibari rules !

PS2 : Et Mukuro !

PS3 : Et S… Bon je la ferme sinon j'ai pas fini d'en rajouter.

Don't be late for the next chapter!


	5. Be a sadist or not to be? BE obviously

Hello ! Vous savez quoi ? La chanson du chapitre est _Happy House_ de Souxsie and the Banshees… Vous comprendrez le titre en lisant… =p Bon sérieusement, la chanson serait plus _Machiavellism_ de Dir en Grey. ( Vous tilterez à la minute 23... Si vous l'atteignez =p)

D'ailleurs, je vous ai pas demandé avec qui vous préférez voir Tsuna la dernière fois, et bah je m'amuserais quand même à faire qu'est ce que je veux… XD Il va d'ailleurs un petit peu déguster pour ce chapitre fufufufu~

Warning au passage, c'est plus puissant que la dernière fois je pense… Mais ce n'est pas la total comme qui dirais-je, mais ça viendra au prochain chapitre, je préviens! m(/)m

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase inutile du jour : _Si j'étais un objet…_** Tsuna : Je serais… Un robot géant…? Hiro : Je serais un casse-noix. Hibari : Menotte. Shamal : Je serais un sextoy ! **_On t'a rien demandé médecin pervers! Tu n'es pas dans le jeu !_**

Chapitre 5 :

Be a sadist or not to be? BE obviously.

Le chef du comité de discipline songeait que son attachement pour les adorables petites bêtes avait probablement pris un aspect spécial, il admettait même être partiellement contrarié que Tsunayoshi Sawada l'ait interrompu en faisant interruption l'autre jour, il ne pu dépasser le cadre de la punition.

Aujourd'hui encore, si il n'était pas si maître de sa personne, il ne l'aurait non pas mordu mais dévoré sans plus de raison. Ainsi il finit par dire au garçon de ne plus venir, celui-ci posa évidemment des questions :

« Hé ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« ... » Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire profonde ne répondit rien, ne fronçant que d'avantage les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta le jeune garçon perplexe.

« Ne reviens pas sans une bonne raison, obéit. » Lui ordonna le despote au regard perçant.

« …D'accord. J'y vais... Ciao ciao.» Étrangement soumit le Sawada junior partit sans en faire plus, il fallait remarquer qu'Hibari avait une aura plus menaçante qu'en temps normal, pas que d'habitude notre protagoniste le trouvait si effrayant, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus.

L'une des rares fois où l'on pouvait entrevoir ce que pensait le gardien des nuages était venu, ce dernier ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir chassé, il ne savait pas ce dont il était capable si ils se retrouvaient encore seuls, ainsi il donna une chance de s'échapper à sa proie… Une seule et unique chance qu'elle ferait bien de saisir. Il a toujours eu le contrôle de lui-même et ne se formalisait pas d'héberger une tel bête en lui, il avait toutefois des intentions bien distinctives…

!~SZH~ !

Chez les Sawada à l'aube du deuxième jour: Hiro était de très mauvaise humeur mais le dissimulait particulièrement bien, il aperçut Lambo arriver et sourit de façon préoccupante.

« Kimi wa daredai? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa daredai? Kimi wa Lambooooo! »

Le jeune au regard rouge douteux se dirigea joyeusement vers ce dernier.

« Lambo~~~, ça te dirait une sucette ? » Lui demanda-t-il en tendant la dénommée.

« Aha ! Lambo-san ne refuse jamais une sucette ! » Il la prit et la plaça dans ses cheveux.

!~SZH~ !

Un peu plus tardivement, surgirent les cris du gardien du tonnerre :

« ! »

La mama arriva tandis qu'Hiroshi assistait le malheureux.

« Hara ? Hi-kun ? À cette heure ne joues-tu pas au collège de Tsu-kun ? » Lui lança t'elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je ne peux pas y allez aujourd'hui.»

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? »

« Je suis occupé. » Dit-il l'air contrarié tirant encore plus fort la sucette logée dans les cheveux de Lambo, celle qui fut accidentellement (?) et préalablement en barbotage dans de la colle forte.

« Vraiment ? À quoi ? » Demanda Nana distraite.

« Je joue avec Lambo… Mais maintenant je l'aide. » Dit-il d'un sourire franchement sadique.

« Bon alors je vous laisse vous amuser. » Sa mère ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment, ce n'était à priori pas si inhabituel.

Dès que Nana Sawada fut partie le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus… gâté ?

« Lambo-san a mal! »

« J'ai presque finis… » Le jeune garçon tira enfin d'un coup sec et le Bovino se retrouva avec une touffe de cheveux en moins…Tandis qu'Hiro gagna une perruque en plus…

« Je dois résister…OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Ca fait mal, ça fait mal ! »

« Ça faisait mal tu veux dire ? » Lui dit notre petit diablotin en roulant des yeux.

« Les cheveux de Lambo-saaaaaaaan…OUIIIIIIIIN. »

« Avec la punsha[1] que tu as, c'est pas ce qui te manquera. » Ajouta le petit monstre en haussant les épaules.

« OUAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN. » Continua de chouiner la petite vache.

« Met là en sourdine, je ne m'entends même plus penser. » Dit Reborn, qui surgissant de nulle part lui donna un coup de pied sauté.

« DUAAAAAAAAAARG… Je te maudis ! Meurs Reborn! » Beugla le petit bonhomme à l'afro abimée sortant ainsi ses bombes.

« Tu n'es plus drôle, je vais jouer avec Fûuta. » Devil-Hiro s'éloigna tandis que le bovin commençait à lancer ses bombes, il l'adorait, mais dans certains cas plus ce dernier aimait, plus il martyrisait, à la tête du client nous dira t'il mais dans ce cas précis c'était probablement ce que l'on appelait… L'amour vache !

« Fûuta~~~» Chantonna-t-il de sa voix civile.

« Oui? Qu'y a-t-il Hiro ? » Répondit une voix tout aussi adorable.

« Jouons. »

« D'accord, d'accord une seconde. » Conclut le garçonnet en bouclant ses activités.

Et non rassurez vous, Fûuta ne subit pas le même sort funeste, ils jouèrent _affablement_, et ce fut ainsi durant trois jours, la vache maudit longuement Reborn… Mais surtout Hiro pour sa perte capillaire.

!~SZH~ !

Dans son cas, Tsuna se retrouvait frustré par son manque grandissant de caleçon, de plus il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir son second dernièrement, celui-ci était très évasif lorsqu'il lui parlait et cela l'intriguait grandement, il ne lui avait quasiment plus soufflé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait rendu visite le week-end précédent et comme pour contredire cette dernière pensée… Quand on parlait du loup, celui-ci se retrouva face à un Boss bien surpris.

!~SZH~ !

Son ami contrairement aux jours précédents n'avait pas détourné le regard ni essayer de l'éviter, il semblait même l'avoir attendu, il paraissait différent, plus sérieux… Comme si il avait un but précis affublé d'une certaine détermination, le Vongola n'osait parler attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, le guindé lui pris le bras et l'amena dans une salle de classe vide ou il le planta côte à un bureau.

« Go…Gokudera-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je vous avait dit que je voulais vous rendre service… J'ai dû beaucoup y réfléchir pour enfin trouver une solution, c'est mon devoir et pas celui d'un autre gardien. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda le brun confus.

Sans lui répondre et toujours avec une expression solennelle il se baissa significativement tout en déboutonnant le bas du Decimo, une fois qu'il eut atteint ce qu'il cherchait, il commença par déposer un baiser et finit par lécher et aspirer successivement le menhir d'un Sawada dans tous ses états.

« Qu'est ce que tu… Ah ! » Tanta ce dernier, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à gérer cette virée de satisfaction, il l'avait pourtant déjà partiellement expérimenté. La tête grise affichant un visage très concentré finit par s'aider de ses mains afin de couronner la tâche, et enfin son objectif… Jaillit malencontreusement sur son visage.

« Désolé Gokudera-kun! » Fit le nerveux totalement gêné.

« Ce n'est rien Dixième, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rendre servir ! » Ponctua le concerné essuyant son visage et semblant avoir retrouvé l'expression qu'il lui montrait communément.

Tsuna le regarda tristement, non pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé ses mimiques habituelles, mais car il ne le présumait pas capable d'aller aussi loin pour son « Boss »… Et cela l'affectait autant, voir peut être plus, que de savoir Mukuro ayant d'étranges idées pour lui…

« Dixième… Qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'étais pas assez appliqué? Aurais-je été négligeant ?»

À ces dernières paroles le jeune homme fondit tout bonnement en larme, il voyait celui qui était si souvent avec lui comme un ami précieux, et il semblerait que ce n'était guère partagé, que celui-ci ne le voyait pas autrement que comme son… « Boss ».

« Dixième ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dites-moi ? Vous ai-je fais mal dans mon incompétence ? Vous ai-je offensé ? » Le questionna un gardien de la tempête affolé.

Cette appellation qui semblait déjà si lourde de signification pour le Vongola avait pris une toute nouvelle dimension.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! » Scanda le jeune homme coléreux en quittant précipitamment la pièce laissant un Gokudera bien désarçonné.

!~SZH~ !

Durant ce temps la maison des Sawada accueillait un invité imprévu, Dino effectuait une visite surprise, il resta un long moment avec tout le monde, il rit un bon temps en compagnie de Reborn avant de se diriger vers Hiro restant dans son coin :

« Comment va mon plus petit petit frère adoré ? Tu m'as manqué ! » S'exclama l'arrivant en lui caressant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque Dino-nii… » Répliqua ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et se demandant si ce dernier se moquait de lui, comme si un **petit** ne suffisait pas.

« Tu n'es pas mignon tu sais… »

« Ca m'arrange. » Bougonna le concerné.

« Mais c'est ce qui te rend si mignon ! » Ajouta l'adulte tout en tentant de l'enlacer… Pour mieux se retrouver face contre terre, car le visé n'était surement pas resté au même endroit.

« T'es vraiment pas logique… »

« Outch… Au fait, où est mon autre petit frère ? »

« Tsu-niichan est en cours. »

« Oh ? Dommage, je le verrais peut être avant de partir... » Soupira Dino toujours au sol.

« Bon, je vais voir ailleurs si tu y es… » Dit le gamin s'éloignant en trainant des pieds.

« Tu t'ennuis ? Veux-tu que je joue avec toi ? »

« À quoi ? » Se risqua le jeune garçon, un brin désireux de trouver quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées.

« Au chevalier et à sa monture, tu veux monter ? » Lui demanda le Boss des Cavallone en mimant le cheval.

Irrité, en partie par le fait qu'il le traitait toujours comme un rejeton, le sadique lui donna un coup de pied bien placé, le laissant pour mort, passant ainsi à autre chose, cet évènement lui démontrait qu'il était définitivement temps pour lui de retourner à Namimori, cela ne pouvant simplement plus durer.

Soudainement, Hiro vu l'ainée de Gokudera passer l'air bien pressée et surtout sans le voir… Poursuivie?

« Bianchiiiii-chaaaaaaan ! »

À priori oui, Shamal la suivait de près, en voyant son expression, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de faire en sorte que le poursuivant embrasse le sol plutôt que celle qu'il pourchassait, histoire… Qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il veut ? Possible.

«Qui a osé me faire tomber ? » Commença le médecin bien remonté.

« La gravité peut être… » Répondit Hiro tout sourire.

« Ah, bonjour petit Hiro-chan… » Se pacifia l'homme mûr.

« Oublie-moi, je ne faisais que passer. » Fit le jeune garçon soudainement plus qu'agacé, il commença à s'éloigner, très vite retenu par son interlocuteur.

« Attends ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse pour le changement de sexe ! J'ai déjà ton prénom, ce serait Hiroko ! Ca ne change pas beaucoup hein ?»

« Tu te moques encore? Lâche-moi… »

« Je t'assure que ça te plaira ! Tu devrais te décider à commencer à prendre des hormones et enfin faire une opération! Je te l'ai dis, le plus tôt sera le mieux pour… »

Le vieux pervers fut interrompu par un coup du même type que le précédent, juste là où il fallait… Exaspéré au plus haut point, le garçon aux yeux rubis observa silencieusement le visage du vieil homme défiguré par la douleur, c'était assez satisfaisant dans la mesure où il lui faisait payer pour avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin il s'enferma dans sa chambre, décidemment la maison ressemblait de près à un moulin… Du moins on y entrait presque aussi commodément.

!~SZH~ !

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Tsuna rentrait, il aperçut Dino cultivant des champignons dans un coin sombre de sa chambre :

« Dino-san ! Tu es de passage? »

« Petit frère! » Fit Dino le prenant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, plaçant maladroitement tout son poids si bien qu'il lui tomba littéralement dessus.

« Tu m'étouffes… » Soupira le jeune Vongola tout en discernant l'absence de Romario.

« Hiro-chan me deteste! » Sanglota l'adulte.

« Mais non voyons. » Le consola Tsunayoshi en lui tapotant le dos.

« Mais… Il m'a envoyé un coup de pied dans les valseuses ! »

« Juste comme ça ? »

« Je lui avais juste réclamé un petit bisous. »

« Dis-toi que c'est une façon pour lui de te retourner ton affection… » Finit par lâcher le Dixième après un long silence.

« Mais, il n'y a pas si longtemps il m'en donnait au moins un, si j'insistais un peu… »

« En fait… Ne cherche pas à comprendre. » Conclut le Sawada épuisé, sachant qu'à l'époque Dino l'hébergeait durant les week-ends, il y avait de grandes chances que son frère n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix, il y a bien une phrase disant _craint celui qui te nourris_, à moins que ce soit _t'héberge_ ou quelque chose comme ça…

!~SZH~ !

Enfin, au bout d'une semaine au total, Hiroshi remit les pieds à Namimori, car oui, il était à bout de patience, bien que ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de rester à la maison jusque là , Dino lui le pouvait . Il alla directement au bureau du comité de discipline, en chemin certains le saluèrent commentant que cela faisait un moment, demandant si il avait été malade, beaucoup s'étaient habitués à le voir comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ...

Celui-ci pensa qu'ils étaient lourds.

!~SZH~ !

Une fois devant la porte dorénavant si familière, il se posta, l'ouvrit brusquement et s'exclama :

« C'est moi !… Ah ?»

Pas de chance, il n'y avait personne, il se dirigea donc vers le toit.

Après moult et moult périple il atteignit enfin son but et reproduit le même scénar.

« C'est moi~ ! »

« Hu. » Hibari allongé la tête sur les bras semblait relativement surpris, disons que la façon dont il montrait sa surprise était un peu plus prononcée qu'habituellement, Hiro très satisfait de cette réaction reprit souriant et paré :

« Bien, tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas sans bonne raison, alors j'en ai déduis qu'une semaine c'était plutôt raisonnable ! Et que ma bonne raison, c'était toi ! Flatteur, non ?~ »

Le chef du comité de discipline, après s'être levé, se contenta de s'approcher silencieusement du farceur et se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends.»

« Je le verrais par moi-même, je suis trop curieux pour simplement m'en aller. »

«Il sera trop tard lorsque tu le regrettera. »

« Ça, ce sera à moi de le décider, je suis un grand garçon après tout. »

« Tu auras été prévenu.» Hibari esquissa un très bref sourire qui aurait pu être entrevu comme victorieux.

« Oui oui, même pas peur. ~» S'amusa le mis en garde.

Puis en soufflant:

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Le représentant de l'ordre... L'embrassa?

* * *

[1] Punsha [Pounsha] désignant une grosse touffe de cheveux ou une afro. (Pour plus cf fin de chapitre)

* * *

ET OUI ! Fin du chapitre ! Mwahaha! Que je suis méchante? Oui détestez moi ! XD Ou aimez moi c'est vous qui voyez hein =p Ah vous avez le droit à la neutralité et l'indifférence… _**siffle**_ Oui je sais je suis trop bonne XD **Sort -[]**

(Au cas où certain serait profondément fâchés avec l'anglais, le titre se traduit -_ Être ou ne pas être un sadique ? L'être évidemment._ =3)

Le prochain chapitre ira un peu plus loin… Je ne dis rien de plus… =3

Punsha [se prononçant pouncha], mot que l'auteur a malheureusement dû inventer petite et utilise malheureusement couramment pour dénommé une touffe de cheveux, si bien que c'est entré dans le dictionnaire de son entourage (et bientôt du monde mwahaha !)… La plus grosse étant appelé PonshuMitchaTePon -_-' (et en musique disco s'il vous plait… Essayer de le dire à l'oral vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles ! Oui parce que j'en veux =p )

(Je vous ai même fait un cadeau… Bah quoi ? Vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas simple de savoir ce que pense Hibari ! Sauf quand il veut mordre quelqu'un et autre, mais je veux dire il doit bien avoir des pensées profondes non ? XD _**Se barre en courant**)_

Ah et parce que j'ai envie de rire, une révélation et donc un cadeau de nul qui ne sert à rien :

**Les Vongola sont un groupe de pom pom boys et surtout… Shamal est gay **Se pend ****

**_HAHAHA à vous les studios ! _**XD


	6. Combat de langue? Hibari vs ? Hibari win

WARNING : Le moment est arrivé, la mature est là…Le **tousse** smex est là et euh, bien le reste vous verrez bien.

Chanson du chapitre : **_I kissed a boy_** de Cobra starship. XD (Cherchez la traduction des paroles si besoin LOL… Ou peut être pas .)

_(Z'avez vu ? J'ai pas fais de commentaire/apparition sur la couverture ! **Fière d'elle**)_ \(-^o^- )

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase du jour :** **_Si j'avais un animal…_** Tsuna : Ce serait un chien… Non, un cochon d'Inde ! Un hamster …? Je ne sais pas moi ! Hiro : Je veux un gros matou ! Un superbe félin ! Hibari : … **_Tsuna, Hiro, Hibari éliminés précisez le nom et un seul de préférence !_**

Chapitre 6 :

Combat de langue? Hibari versus Hiro. Hibari épic win.

C'était un baiser délectable et cependant plein de force, il avait effectué une chose relativement simple, aussi simple et évidente que la racine cubique de 125 était 5, chose inutile à savoir soit dit en passant, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et… C'était très aromatisé ! Vanille ! Hibari-san mangeait de la vanille? Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer intérieurement Hiroshi, qui venait également de réaliser que la langue de celui-ci s'était « invité dans le palais »; lui qui pensait que les baisers n'étaient qu'un combat de langues dans un océan de bave, il était loin de la vérité. Bien qu'un élément étranger faisait des galipettes à l'intérieur de sa bouche, cela n'avait rien de désagréable, d'ailleurs il aurait pensé être dégouté, car après tout, le peu de pervers ayant essayé de l'embrasser l'avaient fortement rebuté.

!~SZH~ !

À la grande surprise de notre plaisantin c'était définitivement agréable, malgré cela le baiser cessa plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait, et il se rendit ainsi compte qu'il était à bout de souffle, avait-il oublié de respirer ?

Hibari se redressa et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien comparer à ce qui t'attend. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta rapidement le toit sans autre préambule, le garçon resta planté là durant quelques longues secondes, que voulait-il dire par pire ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'un baiser ?

Ou plutôt de mieux ?

Cela allait demander un peu de documentation…

Était-ce logique que qu'il ne soit pas plus choqué que ça ?

Au même moment Hibari songeait d'un sourire satisfait que cela devrait suffire, mais il n'en pensa évidemment pas plus pour éclairer une lanterne.

!~SZH~ !

Hiro continua à revenir à Namimori et appliquer son programme du tonnerre malgré l'avertissement, seulement une chose avait changé, le ténébreux bien que toujours aussi peu bavard allait chaque jour de plus en plus loin; des baisers de plus en plus langoureux, des mains de plus en plus baladeuses...

Ce jour là après avoir soulevé le t-shirt de sa victime afin de mieux se jouer de ses mamelons, il touchait sans gène la virilité du garçon en lui mordant le cou comme lors de sa sanction passée, ce dernier qui était adossé à lui se plaignit haletant:

« Kyoya-san… J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Le supplié ne réagit pas le moins de monde et continua de malaxer de plus en plus rapidement le fidèle soldat, l'assaillit était soucieux, il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser ainsi, surtout pas. Mais comme on ne pouvait toujours avoir ce que l'on voulait, le liquide blanc-visqueux sortis finalement de sa tanière, le jeune garçon pris alors conscience de ce que signifiait cette sensation, loin d'être déplaisante au bout du compte. Le jeune homme vêtu d'ombres lui mordit un peu plus fort et quitta la pièce sur cette note finale, laissant ce dernier seul avec lui-même... Et son… Son œuvre à nettoyer avant de partir…

C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareil lui arrivait, il ne tenait pas les rênes, et cette partie là l'amusait et l'irritait un peu à la fois.

Ou peut être qu'il ne nettoierait pas tiens. Non il ne toucherait à rien, cela mettrait peut être le meneur dans une situation malencontreuse, mais le chenapan attendait le jour d'après avec impatience.

!~SZH~ !

Une fois rentré à la maison, durant un diner tout aussi animé que les autres, à l'exception du fait qu'Hiro n'avait encore ni parlé ni martyrisé Lambo, pour avoir pris la viande de Tsuna entre autre, le concerné lui demanda :

« Hiro ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es étrangement silencieux ? »

« Hum ? Non… Je vais bien. » Répondit-t-il toujours dans ses pensées.

« Bouh bouh, Tsunaze est inquiet pour rien ! » S'exclama Lambo.

Tsuna discerna que quelque chose tracassait son petit frère mais choisit de ne pas insister, après tout il avait également ses soucis, et ils étaient de tailles, son autoproclamé bras droit mais néanmoins ami avait tout bonnement cessé de l_'appeler_… Mais pas comme il le souhaitait, il ne lui parlait plus et ne le regardait pas plus, du moins pas pendant que celui-ci y prêtait attention. C'était si frustrant qu'il n'en revenait pas lui même, il voulait le revoir sourire joyeusement, montrer un expression dure et parfois effrayante toute la sainte journée ne lui allait pas… Pas du tout même… Ainsi en poursuivant ses raisonnements, il continua d'engloutir, bien que péniblement, son repas.

!~SZH~ !

Enfin, une petite heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde avait vidé son assiette et qu'un silence de digestion planait sur l'assemblé, le petit joueur lâcha :

« J'ai décidé que j'épouserais Hibari Kyoya quand je serais plus âgé, je vais prendre mes responsabilités. »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » S'exclama son ainé se prenant la tête des deux mains.

« Fais de ton mieux Hiro. » Lui dit gentiment Fûuta.

« Hara ? Oh mon petit Hi-kun, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre ! »

« Je suis fière de toi fils, c'est ce qu'un homme se doit de faire, prendre ses responsabilités. »

« Ieyatsu ! » Dès que ce dernier surgit, ils se firent aussitôt des mamours… Beurk songea le « fils » dont il était actuellement fière.

« Mais il parle du président du comité de discipline, maman ! Deux hommes ne peuvent se marier ! Et depuis quand es-tu arrivés papa ?» S'exclama Tsuna d'une traite.

Il était contre, contre parce que comme il l'avait dit deux hommes ne pouvaient actuellement se marier et surtout parce qu'Hibari lui fichait parfois -pour ne pas dire souvent- les CHOCOTES, pas au même niveau que Mukuro certes, mais de peu. D'ailleurs… Le gardien de la brume avait bien parlé du fait qu'il serait… Sa femme ? Non non non ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter ça sans rien dire, son petit frère ne pouvait-il pas s'attacher à une GENTILLE fille ? Douce et attentionné ?

« Voyons Tsu-kun, je suis sûr que ton frère sait ce qu'il fait. » Dit la mama en s'éloignant avec son tendre époux.

« Mais…Mais ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tsu-nii, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches, et deux hommes peuvent déjà se marier dans quelques pays, alors le temps que je vieillisse ça devrait allez. Au pire je me ferais adopter par sa famille, c'est une forme de mariage très courante de nos jours. » Il parlait sérieusement et ce bien que l'expression de son frère à l'instant n'avait pas de prix, ah et qu'est ce qu'il l'adorait.

« Garde le bien enchainé Hiroshi et ne le détache jamais. » Lui dit Bianchi.

« Elle a raison, il risquerait de ne plus revenir autrement. » Renchérit Reborn comme pour faire écran à cette dernière.

« Quoi ? Ça ne vous choque pas plus que ça ? » Interrogea Tsunayoshi.

!~SZH~ !

Que de bon conseil, le jeune consciencieux en pris bonne note avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, rapidement rejoint par son prédécesseur.

« Hiro ! Ne peux-tu pas trouver une gentille fille ? » Tenta l'ainé des Sawada.

« Les gentilles filles sont chiantes. » Ajouta le désigné d'un visage funeste.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'y a qu'à regarder ta Kyoko-chan~~~ …»

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle…Elle est adorable ! » Contra le Boss.

« Justement. » Répliqua placidement l'interrogé.

« Je ne te suis pas… »

« Tant qu'au moins une personne me comprend ça me va… »

« Et qui donc ? »

« Moi ! » Sourit le jeune coquin.

«Franchement… Et comment pourrais-je te convaincre dis moi ? »

« Si tu me disais premièrement, tu veux une fille ou une gentille fille ? »

« Si déjà c'était une fille… Et puis tu as encore le temps de prendre des décisions comme le mariage, c'est trop tôt quand même.» Fit le Vongola hésitant.

«Des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas toi ma mère… Tu penses à ton cas ou au mien pour le coup ? Et puis tu pensais bien à épouser Kyoko_-bou _toi ! Sans parler de Suzuka_-beuh_… Toujours le même genre en plus.» Demanda le garçon intrigué.

« Héééé ? Comment tu sais tout ça ? Bon, peu importe, et je pense à toi évidemment ! Et sais-tu au moins ce qui t'attend ? ?»

« … » Hiro se contenta de regarder silencieusement son frère, comme pour lui dire d'un langage codé _Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Épargne-moi du temps et de la salive, j'ai une vie et tu le sais,_ chose qui eut rapidement son effet.

« Bon d'accord, un peu à moi aussi. Mais pourquoi Hibari ? »

« Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ? »

« Tu triches, il n'est pas toujours bleu mais c'est une évidence ! »

« Nan, il y a une explication, elle est juste longue et ennuyeuse. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il en est de même pour la réponse à ma question ? » Lui demanda le Decimo bien sceptique.

« Nan, celle là est juste inexplicable. »

« Pourquoi relies-tu les deux dans ce cas? »

« Avant le ciel bleu n'avait pas d'explication non ? »

« Je vois… Il a fallut du temps pour la trouver… Et ça s'est fait progressivement en plus. Pour le moment tu as les faits, plus tard viendrons les éclaircissements.»

« Tu n'es pas mon grand frère pour rien. » Sourit Hiro de toutes ses dents.

« Je sais qu'Hibari n'est pas mauvais, je dirais que c'est même une bonne personne, je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. »

« Oui oui, on verra bien, parlons de toi maintenant. Ça fait quelques temps que la situation entre toi et ton autoproclamé bras droit est étrange… »

« Ri…Rien de spécial ! Bon, bonne nuit. » Ajouta rapidement le gardien du ciel prenant la poudre d'escampette.

« Et que devient Mukuro-san ? Héhéhé… »

« Aucune idée ! Bonne nuit !»

« Ah oui quand il s'agit de moi c'est bon mais pas de toi ! Je devrais voir si ça ne l'intéresserait pas de te rendre visite en rêve ! » Râla un garçon amusé tandis que son frère fermait la porte.

Celle-ci se rouvrit brièvement pour laisser échapper un :

« Surtout pas ! Autrement je te renierais ! »

« Ah… De si grands mots… Bonne nuit nii-chan !»

!~SZH~ !

Le lendemain à Namimori, Hiro comme à son habitude s'imposait dans la salle du comité de discipline, après avoir laissé partir Hibird, il se focalisa sur le ténébreux affairé, il n'avait toujours pas reçus d'écho à propos de l'autre jour et n'avait pas non plus été…_Taquiné_.

« Tu…. »

« Parles trop. » Le coupa prématurément l'intransigeant en regardant brièvement dans sa direction.

« Je n'ai encore rien dis ! »

« Tu as la langue pendue, ça ne saurait tarder... »

« Héhé et oui, mais que se passerait-il si je ne faisais pas profiter au monde de mes talents d'orateur ? Je plaisan… »

Hibari lui avait fourré une petite chose en bouche.

« Humph… À la vanille ? Moui, c'est bon… Je préfère quand même à la fraise ou au litchi et puis… Tu penses vraiment que me donner une sucrerie me clouera le bec ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est mal me co…»

Son locuteur ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant de suivre calmement son raisonnement, le loquace le fit donc de lui-même :

« Je voulais dire, merci. »

!~SZH~ !

Après quelques minutes de silence, passant du coq à l'âne, apparemment tout mielleux, il lança :

«Au fait, tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités en m'épousant Kyoya-san… »

«Hu. » Celui-ci ne répondit rien de plus et s'approcha le regardant de ses yeux bleus orageux, il saisit les bras de l'inconscient puis conclut :

«Je vais te violer à mort… »

Il l'embrassa doucement puis furieusement tout en déboutonnant adroitement sa chemise, puis le mena au canapé; à la suite l'une de ses mains descendit doucement puis plus hâtivement le long du corps de la prise, mais à sa semi-surprise ceci ne se passa pas uniquement devant mais également derrière.

Il perçut une drôle de sensation, quand il reçut les doigts froids et humides du gardien des nuages dans un endroit bien plus intime que précédemment. Le jeune garçon se faisait sa petite idée sur ce qui allait se produire, il s'était documenté quand même, il n'était pas si sûr que cela était la première chose qu'il voulait de lui mais il ne lui vint cela dit, pas à l'idée de résister, il pensait simplement que ça devrait allez puisqu'il devait l'épouser. Essentiellement il était consentant, juste anxieux pour la douleur, et puis…

Il avait été prévenu.

« C'est d'une taille… Effrayante… » Commenta le garçon les yeux visiblement écarquillés.

Enfin avant même qu'il ait pu cadrer le tableau, il ressentit simultanément une chaleur et une douleur intense tandis que le sombre Hibari entrait en lui, ce qui arracha au preneur un gémissement et quelques larmes, dont il eut tout de suite très honte.

« Ne faut-il pas… Ah… Utiliser de…Hum… Préservatif ? » Râla le garçon ravalant du même coup sa gène.

Celui-ci tremblait de tous ces membres suites à ce choc, Kyoya Hibari était en lui, il ne lui avait d'ailleurs répondu que par le silence, il fallait s'y faire, et quelle sensation inédite pour ce dernier.

« Hum… Kyo-sa… Kyoya-san, ça fait mal… » Se plaignit le petit homme, mais le taciturne n'en fit rien poursuivant ses actions.

Lentement mais surement Hiro s'habituait à la sensation, c'était très étrange pour lui de voir le jeune homme généralement si flegmatique en pleine « action »... Notre donneur arriva enfin au fond et ce avec une grande dureté, « Ah!», décidément Hiro n'avait pas finit d'avoir honte, les collisions s'intensifièrent, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tout deux l'extasie.

!~SZH~ !

Plus tard en sortant du collège, alors qu'il pensait à quel point il était inconfortable de marcher, il croisa Haya-chan; il pensa que le taquiner lui ferait peut-être oublier sa douleur, et puis il en avait envie voilà tout.

« Tsu-nii est déjà rentré ? »

« On dirait oui… » Répondit Gokudera qui lui faisait penser à un chien abandonné par son maître, quand on pensait que c'était un loup, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur arrivait.

« Donne la patte. » Lui dit-il en tendant la main.

Le concerné s'exécuta de façon quasi instinctive, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Hiro.

« Eeeeh ! Là vous vous moquez définitivement de moi ! » S'exclama t'il abasourdi.

« Hahaha ! Décidément je t'adore! »

« C'est pas drôle ! Je ne vous aurais pas pensé aussi moqueur...» Dit-il, à la fois contrarié et gêné.

« Oui oui Haya-chan, je suis heureux de voir que c'est réciproque, bon je dois rentrer, bye…Outch. » Fit le mini Sawada après deux pas en se frôlant le derrière, il se retourna spontanément vers Gokudera, il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

« Hayaaaa-chan ? »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme interdit.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais me porter sur ton dos pour rentrer ?» Ce dernier aurait des chances de croiser son Boss en l'accompagnant.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. » Lui dit le bras droit encore boudeur.

« S'il te plaiiiiit. Déjà que tu ne m'appelles toujours pas par mon prénom uniquement. » Fit Hiro-pion de sa carte maitresse.

« Tch. » Fut la réaction d'une tête grise acculée.

« Allez, sinon je vais devoir pleurer et on croira que c'est de ta faute… Quoique ce serait en partie le cas, tu laisserais un pauvre jeune garçon en mauvaise état rentrer tout seul ? Je ne t'aurais pas pensé aussi mesquin. » Lui dit-il comme pour lui retourner sa remarque précédente.

« C'est bon c'est bon je vais le faire ! » Dit Hayato.

« Yay ! Piggyback, piggyback ! » Le jeune homme était plutôt ravi, il préférait quand il n'était pas juste traiter comme le petit frère du boss, il avait son identité après tout, et si son porteur se montrait moins _toutou _avec lui ce serait tant mieux.

* * *

Ah c'est la première smex scène que j'avais écris , OMG! _ Je suis contente ? oO Je suis contente ! \o/ (Hey en y repensant c'est soft par rapport à ce que j'ai en stock… Plus loin…~)

Je n'ai pas trop trainé sur celle-ci mais j'espère que ça vous aura plût ! _**Va se cacher dans un trou. **_

_****Blabla facultatif et inutile on****_ En parlant de fidèle chien, avez-vous entendu la chanson de Gokudera ? =p Me demandez pas pourquoi, je trouve ça super mignon =p _**la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai crû mourir de rire _**_

« **Juudaime! Gokudera Remix ** » trouver sur Youtube… =3 Je vous la recommence elle est fun... =p

Yada yada yada yada XD …JuuJuuJuuJuudai Juudai Juudai Juudaime Juudaime **danse**

Aaaaaaaah c'est le tube de l'été je vous dis… X) Erf shit c'est pas encore la saison…

J'avoue qu'à la 22ème secondes j'ai trop envie de le câliner, lui et sa voix sont trop kawaï en chibi! _

Oh god… Kya kya kya kya *_* _**Nan s'pas un scream de fangirl mais un de ceux de Tsuna ù_ù, ouais ils se ressemblent hein ? MWAHAHA… Mouarf, je vais me faire buter si je continue… -_-** ****Mode off****  
_

N'tcha people !


	7. Le chat et la souris Non La panthère

Hi everybody ! Lucky number, chapter seven ! \o/ Merci à ceux qui ont campé jusque là !(Ouais, c'est à vous que je parle =p) Bon j'ai eu un flash…

Du genre WAAAAAAAA je dois regarder l'OAV ! . Donc je vais peut être m'y mettre ~.ô(*_*)o

_**Ouais sacrilège je n'ai pas encore vu l'OAV… Mais j'ai encore une vie, et j'en fais qu'est ce que je veux d'abord ! Et puis tout le monde s'en fout aussi. LOL**_

Pas mal de dialogue pour cette fois, et non dialogue n'est pas synonyme de profondeur~~~

(Il y a un preview du prochain chap dans la couverture, ça dévoile pas grand-chose mais bon… =p Woops pas encore scanné...)

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro :

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase inutile du jour : **_**Si j'étais un livre…**_ Tsuna : Je serais une BD ! Avec des robots géants, les onomatopées et tout ! Hiro : Une nouvelle je pense, pas assez long, même plutôt court…. Hibari : Un livre… D'animaux. _**Tsuna, épargne-nous les détails ! Hiro… Contente-toi de sortir, c'était petit comme toi ! L'autodérision et le cynisme c'est la porte d'à coté. **_Hiro : Et les moqueries c'est la peine capitale._** **Gloups** Quant à toi Hibari, soit plus précis…La prochaine fois !**_

Chapitre 7 :

Le chat et la souris ? Non ! La panthère et le renard…

Tsuna exceptionnellement accoudé à sa fenêtre, vu arriver son frère sur le dos de celui qui s'efforçait de l'éviter depuis quelque temps déjà, à son approche il se cacha comme par réflexe se disant que c'était peut être le moment de le surprendre. Mais qu'est ce qu'Hiro faisait sur son dos ? Gokudera avait l'air contrarié mais plus actif que dernièrement, le petit lui semblait se moquer… Le Vongola se découvrit un peu envieux du fait que ce dernier puisse se comporter aussi familièrement et sans plus de gène. Car de son coté, il n'osait même plus l'approcher, le gardien de la tempête avait en parti recommencé à arborer l'air hostile et menaçant qu'il affichait lors de son arrivé.

!~SZH~ !

Il descendit donc ouvrir la porte et les rejoindre, il arriva au moment où son junior et le gardien de la tempête se séparaient, en le remarquant, ce dernier sembla d'abord étonné, puis affligé; il partit rapidement et ce sans se retourner malgré les appelles d'un Vongola frustré. Celui-ci finit donc par le poursuivre en surpassant ses compétences athlétiques, et ceci en valait vraiment le détour, Hiro pouffa à cette vision puis se dit qu'ils finiraient bien par se réconcilier quoiqu'il se soit passé.

La tête noir-blanche avait appris que chasser le naturel le ferait revenir au galop, le chien fidèle finirait par exploser, s'il ne pouvait plus prendre soin de son Dixième adoré, sans faire de jeu de mot. Après tout, il fut un jour où il s'était tellement retenu qu'il avait compromis sévèrement l'avenir de plusieurs de ses camarades… Pas qu'ils ne l'aient pas mérité en y repensant.

!~SZH~ !

Le Vongola avait enfin réussi à atteindre son ami, l'attrapant ainsi par le manche :

« Gokudera-kun ! Ecoute moi je t'en pris ! »

« Mais… Vous m'avez demandé de ne plus vous appeler, je dois donc vous obéir même si… Même si...» Ses mots se perdirent dans le vague.

« J'étais en colère… »

« Vous aviez l'air tellement triste… Ce que j'ai fais vous a tant offensé ? »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas le problème principal, on en parlera après ce sujet ! Tu m'appelles tout le temps Dixième, est-ce tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ? Le Parrain des Vongola… C'est tout ? »

« Non, pas seulement. »

« Alors quoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas tant un gardien pour moi, tu es surtout mon ami. »

« J'en suis flatté… Mais je suis avant tout votre gardien ! »

« Ah oui ? Et rien d'autre ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas besoin de poursuivre notre discussion. »

Cette fois c'était un Dixième vexé qui s'éloignait, il fut, cela dit, rapidement retenu.

« Attendez ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'_amis_ alors je ne sais pas ce que cela inclus… »

« Bien, alors jusque là je n'existais qu'en tant que Dixième ? » Dit le jeune homme maintenant plus que pincé.

« … Je pense que vous m'avez mal compris Dixiè… Pardon. Pour moi, vous êtes la personne que je veux protéger, vous êtes essentiel... »

Le Vongola n'en attendait pas tant, il ne songeait pas que son ami puisse lui donner une SI grande importance… Bien, en fait, il s'en doutait un peu, il se sentait même gêné de ne pas donner autant… Il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

« Dit comme ça, être mon gardien s'approcherait plus d'un prétexte pour trainer ensemble… Il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement, je vais t'expliquer. Même Yamamoto est ton ami tu sais !»

« Oh non, pas ce type agaçant ! »

« Gokudera-kun… »

« Désolé… »

« Et pour commencer, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour me rendre service. » Sourit gentiment le jeune homme.

Gokudera regarda un instant son Boss sans réellement le comprendre… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien entendre par là ? Etait-ce mal qu'il soit prêt à tout pour son bien être ? N'était-ce pas propre à tout bon bras droit ? Et était-ce si utile d'avoir des amis ? Puis, il consentit que ça ne pouvait pas être si mal, il pourrait passer bien plus de temps en sa compagnie…

!~SZH~ !

Le soir même, le plus jeune des Sawada était bien embêté, son popotin le piquait et le grattait énormément, en parlant d'élégance… Il était encore jeune et pourtant avait déjà quelque chose qui s'apparentait fort aux hémorroïdes. Vraiment confortable et si agréable. Sur le moment c'était plutôt bien, mais on ne prévient jamais assez de l'after dans tout ce qu'il a lu, ne jamais sous estimer la documentation… Et pour cause, il avait cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de passablement important, épuisé, il alla directement se coucher.

!~SZH~ !

À son réveil Hiro se sentit lourd et étourdi, il tenta cela dit de se dresser pour mieux retomber, par paresse ou manque de force, il attendit donc que Fûuta songe à venir le réveiller comme souvent.

« Hiroshi debouuut! »

« 'Lut… » Répondit platement le garçon.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu manques cruellement de couleurs… »

« Non… Tu crois ? » Plaisanta le dénommé.

« Je vais chercher la mama. »

Cette dernière arriva donc en vitesse.

« Hi-kun ! Mais tu es fiévreux ! »

Ainsi, elle lui donna quelques médicaments et plaça délicatement une compresse froide sur le front du porté pâle.

« Dors bien mon bébé. »

« Je ne… Suis plus un… » Tenta le faible garçon.

« Repose toi mon chou. »

« … »

La mama partit, alors que la fièvre ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de clouer le garçon au lit et ce pour quelque temps, il fit donc une sieste de quelques heures avant de devoir se faire changer, trop de sueur… Enfin la fièvre le quitta en début d'après midi, il était déjà un peu moins fatigué mais les picotements ne cessaient pas. Il devait s'en occuper, il allait devoir réquisitionner l'aide de quelqu'un…

!~SZH~ !

Par élimination, Tsuna lui ferait une syncope et après tout il était en cours, la maman sera toute poule… Lambo ? Qui penserait même à lui pour ça. Bianchi… Non, il semblerait qu'elle les aime jeune, pas vraiment recommandable, Reborn lui ferait probablement un coup tordu, et puis inutile d'y songer. Son ami Fûuta sera le plus apte, mais il risque de poser quelques questions. Comme par hasard son jeune ami tomba à pic :

« Fûuta-chi~~~. Tu tombes vraiment bien. »

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? » Interrogea justement celui-ci de sa voix fluette.

« Hummm. Oui. » Lui répondit le garçon un brin gêné.

« Pas de problème ! »

« Mais… Je n'ai encore rien dit. » Sourit malicieusement le sacripant.

« Ca va puisque c'est toi. »

« Tu es trop naïf Fûuta… » Lui dit le jeune adolescent mimant dorénavant un être blasé.

« Tu es mon ami Hiro, pourquoi ne te ferais-je pas confiance ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas le gentil~~. » Récréa ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Roh… Tu n'es pas drôle parfois. »

« Hihi, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours bon de rentrer dans ton jeu. Maintenant, dis-moi. »

« Et bien… Si tu pouvais m'aider à passer cette crème sur mon rectum … »

« Pourrais-tu répéter ? »

« Mon derrière … » Répéta un gamin maintenant du même rouge que ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… Tu es vraiment rouge, ta fièvre n'est pas partie ? »

Il reçut une simple négation de la tête comme réponse.

« Je vais faire un classement de la partie du corps la plus gênante pour toi, ça ira plus vite. »

En conséquence, le maître du classement entra en transe faisant voler tous les objets environnants, puis, la minute d'après il afficha un visage bien inhabituel, un peu consterné semblait-il.

« Hiro… On a bien pris des bains ensemble alors… »

« Ca me dérange de te demander ça ! »

« Ne fais pas tant de manière. Ne t'en fais pas Hiro, et je ne dirais rien à la mama. »

« Tu as bien deviné… » Râla le concerné.

Ainsi pommade à la main, le classeur ambulant se retrouva à étaler celle-ci sur la partie enflammée de son camarade.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé dis ? » Demanda le mignon.

« Ohohoh… Il semblerait que j'ai l'hémorroïde précoce. » Se risqua le plaisantin pourtant dans une position plus qu'embarrassante.

« On aurait dit un vieil homme ! Je vais devoir en passer un peu à l'intérieur. » Dit Fûuta d'un regard un peu déroutant, amusé disons.

« Non pas la pei…Ah ! Fûuta ! » Reprit ce dernier d'un regard qui lui était lourd de reproche, cette intrusion lui rappela Hibari en ce même endroit.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ici ? »

« Euuuh… Tu veux bien sortir maintenant que c'est fini ? »

Plutôt que de l'écouter, le regardant de ses grands yeux intrigués, le garçon attrapa l'objet de son attention et le tira légèrement.

« Oh… Un tout petit quelque chose en sort… » Fit il comme émerveillé, il se pencha pour en tester le micro-nectar.

« Ne fait pas ça, c'est s… Ce n'est pas propre ! »

« Bizarre, ça n'a pas mauvais gout ! »

« Fûuta, lâche-moi… » Lança Hiro d'un air courroucé, il était maintenant totalement embarrassé et un brin ébranlé.

« Des hémorroïdes hein ? » Cette fois, il était bon pour une explication.

« Oui bon… Je vais te le dire… J'ai fais certaines choses adultes avec Kyoya-san… » Confia t-il enfin à son confrère, qui ne l'avait toujours pas relâché.

« Oooooh. Si ce n'est que ça… » Sourit mignonnement Fûuta.

« Et tu m'as fais tout ce cinéma ? Bon, je t'ai dis ce que tu voulais savoir alors… Lâche prise maintenant. »

Le jouvenceau, plus curieux que craintif s'attela à ausculter la chose, la tripotant ainsi et l'agitant comme l'on pouvait le faire pour un antistress, si bien que le fruit de ces attentions fit surface, tâchant ainsi le pyjama de son possesseur.

« Fûuta~~~. » Cette fois une ombre planait sur le dénommé.

« Oh oh… Ravi de t'avoir rendu service ! J'y vais c'est l'heure du goûter ! »

« Tu sais que tu me le paieras ! »

« Oui, tu me laisseras gagner le prochain Monopoli ! ~~~» Entonna la voix déjà lointaine de son camarade de jeu.

« Pas moyen que je fasse ça ! » Répondit le jeune garçon vexé, et ce tout en balançant un oreiller à la porte.

!~SZH~ !

Le lendemain arriva et Hiro alla à, ce qui était pour lui, une bonne heure dans l'enceinte de Namimori. Il trouva Hibari sur le toit à piquer un somme comme souvent, il s'affala sur lui posant ainsi la tête sur son buste, aucune réaction… Il ferma les yeux et profita un instant de la sensation; il se plût à remarquer qu'il pouvait même entendre ses battements réguliers, ces mêmes battements étant quelque peu apaisants, sans s'en rendre compte le garçon s'endormit.

!~SZH~ !

À son réveil, le bras d'Hibari était autour de sa taille, il était probablement réveillé, le petit homme leva donc les yeux pour capter son regard et ne pût décemment pas s'empêcher de tenter de le taquiner :

« Tu aurais pu être plus doux quand même… Ça devrait être contre la loi d'être aussi imposant.»

Son interlocuteur se contenta de se redresser sans pour autant dégager le petit Sawada, sa meilleur réponse restait le silence à priori…

« J'en ai encore mal au popotin tu sais ? » Sourit coquinement l'unique parleur.

« Tu n'es pas venu hier. » Dit finalement le ténébreux.

« Quel accueil !~ Je ne pouvais pas vraiment… »

« Explique-toi. »

« J'étais cloué au lit par mon amie j'ai nommé la fièvre… J'ai oublié de prendre certaines précautions et… »

Le regardant d'ores et déjà de ses yeux nuageux, le jeune homme l'interrompit à l'aide de ses lèvres, pas très content de ne pas avoir finit Hiroshi appuya légèrement sur le buste de son partenaire afin qu'il relâche les siennes.

« HuuHmpf ! Pfuah… Pourquoi ? » Dit plaintivement le garçon.

« C'est la seule façon de te faire taire… » Répondit exceptionnellement le gardien.

« Ce n'est pas très correct de m'interrompre.»

Le gardien riposta en lui mordant la joue.

« Aie… Tu ne serais pas un Tsundere des fois ? » Railla Hiro.

Le gardien des nuages ne répondit pas, tant mieux cette question n'attendait pas nécessairement une réponse, ceci laissa ainsi flotter un étrange silence, qui permit au Sawada junior de se poser une question bien précise; de son coté le prédateur glissa les mains sous le haut du sujet, qui attrapa rapidement celles-ci interrompant ainsi le mouvement.

!~SZH~ !

« Tu m'aimes non ? Autrement, je ne me laisserais pas faire ce genre de chose si facilement... »

« Tu penses encore avoir le choix ? » Réagit étrangement le concerné.

« Tu m'aimes un p'tit peu…Non ? » Insista le garçon, comme imitant un disque rayé perdant en conviction.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir pensé. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène à me supporter alors? »

«Tu es… Intéressant. »

« C'était ma réplique du début ça ! »

Après cette phrase, à sa grande stupéfaction, Hibari lui fit un bref sourire, c'était là une des rares fois où il en profitait, il pourrait en faire sa ration du mois avec un peu de chance…

« Et? »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, la proie se dégagea le sourire aux lèvres et partit sous les yeux de son partenaire; pour une fois, il était celui qui partait en premier, c'était plutôt délectable. Il le paierait probablement, mais en attendant, il comptait bien se faire désirer, quand on pensait au résultat pour un jour de non lieu on pouvait gagner un peu d'assurance.

Mieux que de rentrer directement ! Il allait patienter dans la salle du comité de discipline, son compère avait dû penser qu'il rentrait, cela lui ferait une petite surprise…

!~SZH~ !

Ou peut être que non.

En effet le président ne tarda pas tant à arriver et ne montra aucun changement d'humeur, aussi futile soit-il.

« Pas risible… Pas risible du tout. Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais parti ?» Bouda le farceur.

« Tu ne l'as pas signalé. » Lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde l'interrogé, en s'installant, il sembla saisir quelque chose à la suite.

« Mais… Oh et puis zut alors. » Hiroshi était visiblement déçus en se postant face à Hibari comme pour le défier du regard.

«Prends ça. » Fit celui-ci lui lançant ainsi une boite.

« Du pocky litchi, merci ! J'adore ça. » S'exclama Hiro, le regard animé, ouvrant la boite et croquant rapidement dans un des bâtons, oubliant du même coup ce qu'il entreprenait de faire avant cela, alors que son bienfaiteur l'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Vraiment… ? » Répondit finalement celui-ci, d'un sourire très particulier cette fois, pour ne pas dire narquois, et ce tout en retirant un éclat au coin de bouche du garçon qui finit irrémédiablement dans la sienne. Aucun commentaire ne fit surface, le sujet étant trop occupé à déguster ses petits plaisirs, enfin le ténébreux rapprocha un peu plus le jeune Sawada de lui, ce dernier était maintenant plus que nécessairement proche de son hôte.

!~SZH~ !

Une fois sa gâterie finie, le porté s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que d'accoutumé, Kyoya-san était peut être bien plus malicieux que le peu que son air impassible laissait paraître, songea le garçon en se rappelant le sourire d'il y a quelques minutes. Il semblait plus chevronné que nécessaire, l'encas ne devrait peut être pas trop resté aujourd'hui…

Interrompant ses réflexions, Hibari lui mordilla le cou, provoquant un :

« Hmmh. Je n'ai pas encore fait de bêtise que je sache. »

Loin de s'en formaliser, le carnivore lécha la rougeur apparue sur ce même endroit, tout en retenant le buste de son captif.

« Ça chatouille... » Mensonge, il commençait en réalité à avoir un peu chaud au derrière, c'était ce qu'on appelait des préliminaires... Non ? Pas question qu'il entre dans sa bulle cette fois, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été appâté de la sorte, se faire avoir par des sucreries c'était le domaine de Lambo, pas question de se retrouver à son niveau.

« Je vais devoir y aller… » Lui confia t'il en essayant de se dégager.

_Voici un petit renard qui avait voulut se rapprocher d'un bien grand félin et qui maintenant risquait de filer… ~ _

Cela s'avérait être une vision assez déroutante.

!~SZH~ !

Alors qu'il tentait de s'extraire de l'étreinte du grand prédateur, celui-ci plongea la main dans les dessous du fugitif, il attrapa rapidement le boa pour mieux le malmener s'attardant délibérément sur toutes ses parcelles.

« Mais…Hmmm… Stop ! Ah… Ça va tacher… !»

L'instant d'après ce qui devait arriver… Arriva ?

Étrangement, lorsque le gardien des nuages retira sa main, le garçon ne ressentit pas d'humidité, bon pour lui. Pas de chance, il ne semblait pas que le travail soit fini, cette fois le jeune homme s'amarra à ce qui pouvait être pour lui les réjouissances, mais qui pour Hiroshi signifiait de nouvelle démangeaisons _postérieur_. Tandis que son assaillant touchait ce qu'il aimait appeler les profondeurs de son popotin, le concerné déclara tout heureux :

« Kyoya-san… Porte mes enfants, d'accord ? »

Aussi, pour une fois, le dénommé avait été visiblement surpris, assez pour qu'il ait suspendu son mouvement et que ses pupilles se soient caractéristiquement rétrécies, ce n'était guère désagréable à regarder, plutôt appréciable.

!~SZH~ !

Il devrait recommencer de temps en temps, c'était presque ou sinon plus plaisant que ses rares sourires; cette fois c'était lui qui menait la danse, quoi de mieux que la sincérité ? S'amusa Sawada junior, dans tous les cas, il avait réussis son scénar et sa fuite du même coup. Avant que les choses ne deviennent totalement hors de control, bien qu'à moitié victorieux, il s'éloigna donc, marchant ainsi vers la porte puis se retournant.

« Je rentre maintenant. Bye ! »

Le plus estomaquant était que pendant son salut, le destinataire léchait ce qu'il avait en main, il était plus qu'inutile de se poser des questions, ce dernier répondit enfin sans façon :

« À demain. »

« Hummm… »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Un Hibari aussi loquace était un peu inquiétant pour lui, d'habitude il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à ses au revoir... Et le garçon n'avait surement pas dit adieu; pour une fois, il semblait réellement à court de mot, mais dans quel _guet__-_apens s'était il fourré ? Il ne s'était sans doute pas trompé dans son idée du gros félin, après tout, une fois la cible repérée, elle avait peu de chance d'être négligée semblerait-il, il finit cela dit par recouvrer son répondant.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Risqua Hiro d'avantage par défis que pour confirmer ses dires.

« Tout ce qui entre au sein de cette école m'appartient. »

« Je n'en suis pas… ! »

« Je l'ai décidé, tu m'appartiens. »

Et une fois la proie attrapée, ses chances de s'échapper devenaient minimes semblerait-il, le piégé quitta donc la pièce sans mot dire.

!~SZH~ !

Il semblerait que la prise du carnivore avait réussie à le surprendre et ainsi prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était vraisemblablement que partie remise; l'homme au regard pouvant glacer le sang, pour sa part, semblait avoir autre chose en tête, à en juger son expression...

« Sucré. »

* * *

Mwahaha, this is the end!

Honnêtement vous pensez qu'il parle de quoi ? =3

Mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous au prochain chapitre… Oui je m'amuse, c'est mieux non ? XD

Plus important ! J'ai une révélation de première importance à vous faire…

C'est une information top secrète que seuls les initiés connaissent…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

EST UN HAREM DEGUISE ! XD La preuve en image !

!*~~~~~* !

Quoi ? Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ? Roh et puis je vous zut hein ! XD

C'est flagrant mais… J'avais besoin de preuve concrète pour appuyer mes dires voyons */*

C'était Namimori Host Club !

Bon le casting n'est pas trop mal hein…J'aurais peut être changé des rôles hohoho mais c'est tellement bien fait *_*

Ciaossu people ! =)


	8. Enquête, disparition et Co

Oyoh los gentos ! Exceptionnellement la couverture contient un spoil du tonnerre… Fin ça dépend pour qui ! _**Ouais je sais personne ne les regardes ces couvertures je rappelle quand même qu'elle son trouvable au même nom sur le compte d'Inette X)**_ =p Bon il y en a qui aiment peut être… Elles regarderont si elles sont curieuse… XD

_**Tousse** _Splash_**Tousse**_

Mais pour les autres on prévient ^^ Oui je sais que tout le monde s'embête pas à aller voir, de toutes les façons j'ai oublié que j'avais pas encore scanner la dernière~ Hahaha bientôt alors…

La chanson du chapitre est… _Heyyyyy not not baby~~._ Je blague, on va dire _24hours_ de 12012.

* * *

Sutekini Zouosubeki Hiro 

Tout le monde se fout du petit Hiroshi Sawada…Ou pas.

**Phrase inutile du jour :** _**Si j'avais huit mois…**_ Tsuna : Je ramperais de temps en temps. Hiro : Je pleurerais sur commande pour obtenir ce que je veux. Hibari :… _**Tsuna, on n'aurait pas deviné. Hiro, tu n'as pas beaucoup évolué... Bon, Hibari, disons que c'est valide. (Tu devais être un bébé du tonnerre... !) **_

Chapitre 8 :

Enquête, disparition et Co.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Quelque part… Tsuna hurlait. Son frère, réveillé en sursaut se précipita dans sa chambre histoire de voir ce qui s'y passait, sous la même impulsion, d'autres s'y étaient d'ailleurs rassemblés.

« Tsu-niichan ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu réveillé Lambo-san ? Stupide Tsuna!»

« Un problème Tsuna-nii? » Demanda Fûuta.

« Tu as réveillé Lambo ! » Râla le dénommé en lui abimant le tibia, ce qui produisit un second cri, mais de douleur cette fois, après avoir réprimandé la vache agitée, il s'expliqua.

« J'en ai assez ! Je n'arrête pas de voir mes sous vêtements disparaître, il y a un problème ! Je n'en ai plus que 10… »

« Ca reste encore abordable comme chiffre. » Pouffa Hiro.

« On sait tous que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je suis censé avoir ! » Se défendit Tsuna.

« On croirait que tu les collectionnes… » Remarqua Bianchi en quittant la pièce, probablement désintéressée.

« … » Tsuna prit d'une grande gêne tourna au cramoisi avant de reprendre :

« Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? On me les a volé! Et surtout Reborn a disparu dans des conditions bizarres, j'étais venu voir si il était là à la base!»

« Je vois mal Reborn emporté tes caleçons… Il devait avoir un truc à faire, on le reverra probablement bientôt. » Répondit Hiroshi.

« Tsunaze fait du bruit pour rien. » Lança le bovin tout en se curant le nez.

« N'as-tu pas demandé à la mama ? » S'enquit roi du classement.

« Oui et elle les mets toujours dans mon tiroir… Et mon tiroir est presque vide, il y a une demi-heure encore il y en avait une vingtaine. »

« Hahaha Tsunaze n'a presque plus de caleçon ! » Se moqua Lambo ouvrant un tiroir et jetant les dénommés restants en dehors.

« Lam…Lambo ! N'ouvre pas mon tiroir comme ça ! »

« Hey minus, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard ? » Scruta Hiroshi en mode loubard, c'était assez délectable d'acculer plus petit que soi... Dans la mesure où c'était un fait rare.

« Lambo… Lambo-san ne sait rien ! »

« Mais Lambo, comment savais tu que c'était ce tiroir ? » Lui dit timidement Fûuta .

« Lambo n'a rien fait ! »

« Tu es mauvais menteur le minus. »

« Ce n'est pas Lambo-san qui est passé les prendre hier soir ! » Brailla l'accusé.

« Je n'ai parlé que de ce matin… » Répliqua Tsuna.

La petite vache prit promptement la fuite.

!~SZH~ !

« Attends un peu toi ! » Le poursuivi le garçon, suivi de près par son frère ainé.

Après quoi le Bovino tenta de les semer en agrémentant leur chemin de bombes et pièges en tout genre; si bien que quand ils parvinrent finalement à l'attraper, ils étaient respectivement pour l'un intrigué et épongé, tandis que pour l'autre lessivé et surtout très remonté. Ils le coincèrent donc et s'appliquèrent à l'interroger :

« Lambo ! Mais qu'à tu fais de mes caleçons ? »

« Lambo-san ne les a plus ! »

« Où sont ils passés alors ? » Demanda le plus jeune des frères.

« Lambo ne veut pas vous les dire ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois te montrer honnête Lambo ! » Lui cingla le Vongola.

« Une promesse ! » Résista le dénommé la larme à l'œil.

« Depuis quand tiens tu tes promesses ? » Parodia celui aux pupilles rouges.

« Plus important, à qui l'as-tu faites ? » Reprit après quelques secondes ce dernier.

« Duhaha ! Lambo-san ne vous dira pas que c'est Sucrerie-san ! …Ugh !»

La vache pensait s'être trahie…

« Merci Lambo… » Lui dit un Tsuna plein d'amertume.

« Maintenant on sait comment il a été payé… » Dit Hiro maintenant amusé.

« Celui qui a soudoyé Lambo doit être très malin… »

« Fû…Fûuta ! Mais d'où sors-tu ? »

« Bou Tsuna-nii, je suis là depuis le début… Hiro ! » Entonna le mentionné un brin vexé.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil… » Appuya le taquin tout en consolant son ami.

Décidemment, la matinée n'avait pas été tendre avec l'ainé des Sawada, et la journée ne faisait hélas que commencer, il allait devoir trouver une solution, ne serait-ce que temporaire à la disparition de ses dessous…

!~SZH~ !

S'apprêtant désormais à partir, l'ainée des Sawada largua de nulle part.

« Tu as quelque chose de changer Hiroshi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » S'enquit-t-il.

« J'ai été cloué au lit mais ça tu le sais… Tu crois que j'ai grandis ? » S'enthousiasma le sujet.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… »

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose mais il n'arrivait décidemment pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

« Dans ce cas ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu vas être en retard… Bonne journée Tsu-nii ! » S'emmura quelque peu le garçon.

!~SZH~ !

Ainsi, Tsuna parti en cours le moral dans les talons et tracassé par pas mal de choses, de son coté son junior, après s'être douché, alla voir ce qui se passait au salon. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps avant de sortir alors il comptait bien en profiter, pour une fois il y trouva Bianchi face à la télé :

« Tu regardes quel genre de film ? »

« Un thriller. » Réplica cette dernière sans se retourner.

« Il y a des gens qui meurent ? »

« Plein. » Lui répondit-elle comme absorbée.

« Cool. ~» Dit-il statiquement, tout en s'asseyant, comme intéressé.

!~SZH~ !

Tsunayoshi arriva finalement en classe avec une mine aussi longue qu'un baobab; comme de ce fait Gokudera, suivit de Yamamoto, le saluant ne mit pas longtemps à s'enquérir de son état :

« Bonjour Dixième ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme répondit par un soupir qui semblait vouloir en dire long…. Très long.

« On s'est levé du pied gauche ? » Lança Yamamoto amusé.

« C'est peu de le dire, j'ai de moins en moins de caleçon… »

Le gardien de la tempête s'offensa du fait que le fou de baseball ait eu droit à une réponse plus élaboré que lui, il se demanda si la cause était le fait qu'il le nommait toujours comme avant, mais cela ne se pouvait pas, ils étaient censé être arrivés à un compromis, il ventila finalement:

« Mais pour quelle raison ? Si c'est un problème de lessive je me ferais une joie de vous aider, je vis seul après tout !»

« Merci Gokudera-kun mais non, ce n'est pas ça… On me les vole… Lambo se fait payer en sucrerie pour les ramener à je ne sais qui… Pour je ne sais quel raison. Je l'ai découvert ce matin.» Confia le Vongola visiblement plus déprimé.

« Qui ose faire ça au Dixième ? » S'emporta derechef la tête grise.

« Hahaha, quelle drôle d'histoire. »

« Cela n'a rien de drôle stupide joueur de baseball ! Raaah, si je tenais celui qui a initié ça ! »

« Du calme Gokudera-kun… »

« Et cette stupide vache, si seulement elle était là que je l'étrangle. » Reprit l'autoproclamé bras droit.

« DUHAHAHAHA ! Le grand Lambo-san est là ! » Comme pour exaucé son souhait le concerné arriva à pique.

« Lambo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda le Boss n'ayant guère effacé l'ardoise du matin même.

« Stupide vache ! Je vais t'apprendre à voler les caleçons du Dixième ! Pour te faire de l'argent de poche en plus! »

« Du sucre de poche à ce que j'ai compris. » Ajouta le sportif.

« La ferme ! »

« Stupidera est trop bruyant. » Dit la vache faisant mine de se nettoyer les oreilles.

« Il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeeee ! » Gueula la tête argentée tout en commençant à malmener le crâne de son ennemi.

« DUAAAAAAAARG ! »

« Là là. »

« Arrête ! Gokudera-kun ! » S'affola Tsunayoshi.

La journée ne prenait pas une tournure de plus reposante pour le pauvre ainé des Sawada.

!~SZH~ !

Ainsi Bianchi et Hiro regardèrent diligemment le film, très prenant à ce qu'il semblait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine enfin; de ce fait la jeune femme sortit de sa bulle et observa le garçon, elle s'exclama choquée:

« Mais ça ne va pas du tout ! On ne va pas rencontrer l'amour comme ça! »

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda le garçon intrigué.

« Tu peux rencontrer l'amour à chaque coin de rue, chaque lampadaire, chaque bouche d'égout…»

« Va droit au but Bianchi-neesan. »

« Tu dois être paré en toute circonstance ! Viens ici, j'ai des vêtements pour toi. »

« Hé ? » Il était bien dans sa salopette… Que faisait-elle encore avec des vêtements de garçons à sa taille ? Ce n'étaient pas des vêtements féminins tout de même… ?

« Viens. »

Le dit salle môme la suivit donc, histoire de voir ce qu'elle avait à lui proposé, après tout, il avait encore un peu de temps à perdre.

!~SZH~ !

Moins d'une heure plus tard un Hiro habillé plus excentriquement que d'habitude fit son entré à Namimori, essuyant des remarques essentiellement agréable par ci par là, mais ne s'en formalisa point, ainsi il arriva à l'endroit visé :

« Bonjour ! Je t'ai ramené du pudding à la vanille ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Fit Hibari en tournant légèrement la tête comme pour le snober.

« Ingrat va, c'était pour les pocky litchi… Je le pose sur ton bureau. » Répliqua le garçon qui se demandant si son partenaire était de mauvaise humeur.

Alors que le sujet traversait la pièce ayant pour but d'effectuer son action, le ténébreux remarqua son accoutrement peu conventionnel:

« Ce genre d'atours enfreint le règlement de Namimori. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne fais pas vraiment parti de l'établissement. Il faudra que tu me montres ce règlement… »

« Si tu es en son sein tu te dois de suivre ses directives. Tu n'es pas autorisé à rester dans cette tenue. »

« Bien bien. Je vais rentrer me changer du coup, je ne reviendrais peut être pas, je suis un peu paresseux tu sais et puis tu seras peut être en cours. » Lui dit le chenapan d'un air à la fois casanier et futé, il devait admettre qu'il voulait quelque peu voir sa réaction.

!~SZH~ !

Seulement, contre toute attente, son interlocuteur se contenta de se lever fouillant ainsi dans ce qui était probablement un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de revenir vers lui.

« Met ça. » Ordonna Hibari en lui tendant un sac.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une tenue à toi ?» Demanda Hiro, plein de curiosité en prenant ce même objet.

Après avoir brièvement regardé son contenu, il s'exclama morose :

« Tu me demandes de mettre ça? Tu plaisantes j'espère…»

« … » Ce silence devait signifier quelque chose, en parti qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Ne me traite pas comme un gosse sous développé. »

« Je dirais bien développé. » Lui répondit-il, regardant dans une direction qui ne manqua pas de faire tourner au rouge cerise le contrarié.

« Mais… Pourquoi dois-je mettre ça ? Je veux un uniforme comme le tien… Je préfère encore rentrer me changer. » Bouda l'offensé.

« Fais vite ou ça deviendra une jupe… »

!~SZH~ !

Hiro s'exécuta dans un coin bien que ronchon, en revenant, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son habilleur affichait un sourire satisfait, le genre qui ferait tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Mais, c'était un ensemble col marin-short, un uniforme… Non ? Se demandait le modèle, lors de son déplacement en direction d'un siège, il était suivi d'un regard bien inquisiteur, il n'était pas à son premier short, mais dans cette situation il se sentait clairement troublé.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

A cette réplique, l'habilleur s'approcha du garçon avec une jupe préalablement péchée dans un autre sac, mauvais signe, très mauvais signe pensa le visé; en effet le sombre personnage lui ajouta la jupe tout en retirant ouvertement son short.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! » Râla le jeune garçon enfin relâché.

« Retire ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

« Comme si ! »

Le carnivore retourna s'assoir, il l'observait si intensément que le concerné dû se reconnaitre piégé, à cette réalisation il commença doucement à faire glisser son dessous; malencontreusement, en levant les yeux il capta de nouveau le regard acéré de son chasseur, ce qui, à sa grande surprise, provoqua un contrecoup assez étrange, qui le poussa à interrompre son action.

« Tu ne devrais pas me faire perdre patience…»

Celui aux yeux rubis finit péniblement ce qu'il eut commencé, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se retrouver dans une situation plus embarrassante, vraiment pas; puis comme si ses pensées avaient étés captées, ou par manque de veine, le gardien des nuages lui ordonna:

« Soulève. »

!~SZH~ !

Ce qu'il voulait faire ? Foncer droit vers la porte, rentrer chez lui pour finir par prendre une douche bien froide. Ce qu'il devait faire… Exposé son gros « problème » aux yeux plus qu'inquisiteurs. Cette personne semblait bien plus vicieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais qui était-il pour en parler ? À ce dernier songe, il s'exécuta en détournant légèrement les yeux, en d'autre cas, il aurait pris la sortie au plus vite... Quelle humiliation.

« Wow. » Fit le distant d'une expression narquoise.

Il le happa à lui et nicha ses doigts dans la bouche voisine, puis dans un endroit bien moins recommandé, l'écartant ainsi; une fois ceci fait, il le regarda simplement dans le blanc des yeux comme attendant quelque chose.

À son grand mécontentement, l'impliqué compris parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, il se percha au dessus de lui et entreprit donc d'accepter par lui-même la présence d'un corps étranger, action qui n'était définitivement pas aisée.

Enfin il eut finit cette tâche qui en plus d'être laborieuse était décidément un brin douloureuse, il s'agrippa au jeune homme en murmurant son nom malgré lui; allez savoir si c'était parce que le preneur exhumait un certain sex-appeal ou si le dénommé perdait patience, dans tous les cas ce dernier le renversa brusquement sur le canapé. L'attaquant mordilla le cou du jeune garçon, le menton puis les lèvres l'embrassant ainsi, débutant un pilonnage abrupte tout en augmentant progressivement la vitesse. Au moment où le receveur se demandait s'il allait se fendre en deux et perdre sa voix, pour cause de trop plein de sensations entre autre, l'actif accentua ses heurts pourtant déjà si intenses, puis à l'heure du final le receveur perdit connaissance.

!~SZH~ !

A son réveil celui-ci ne se sentit pas aussi bizarre que la première fois, il ne se sentait ni lourd ni encombré, et portait à présent des vêtements qui semblaient plus basiques. Il se sentait un peu bête d'être tombé dans les fraises mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose, il chercha son prédateur antérieur des yeux, et le trouva relativement vite.

« Fu. » Le ténébreux semblait se moquer de lui à ses dépends, il sentait ses vêtements plus lourd, tout ça pour découvrir que son accoutrement était maintenant un uniforme gakuran bien plus grand que lui comme pour lui rappeler sa petitesse.

« Je rentre plus tôt. » Clama ce dernier en se levant péniblement.

« J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi… » Additionna-t-il bougon en prenant successivement ses affaires puis la porte.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard par l'entrebâillement de la porte afin de souffler avec reluctance et conclure en fanfaronnade:

« Merci pour le nettoyage et l'uniforme… Quand j'aurais pris quelques centimètres il m'ira comme un gant ! »

Ayant comme un tilt, il ouvrit cette fois totalement la porte, y entra de nouveau l'air de rien et se plaça dans un coin; probablement interpellé le président du comité de discipline l'y suivit le surprenant ainsi en train de déboutonné son haut.

« J'ai du mal à marcher avec. » Justifia le concerné tout en poursuivant ce qu'il avait débuté, après avoir sévèrement roulé des yeux comme exaspéré par sa propre bêtise.

Lorsqu'il fût torse nu, Hiroshi se sentit plus conscient du regard glacé du jeune homme qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé, il se retrouva de ce fait à rougir exagérément, seulement en réalisant l'expression encore une fois moqueuse de ce dernier, le garçon prit la mouche et accéléra le processus, ayant fini de se changer, il détourna son locuteur et quitta la pièce sur un petit:

« Ciao.»

La Sawada junior semblait avoir laissé tomber un bout de papier en sortant, le président du comité des élèves le ramassa donc, pour y voir une petite grimace accompagné des mots suivants :

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
\ Hibari no baka! =p\  
\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_\

Il l'avait délibérément oublié ce pe…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre !

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Allons ! Le « wow » et « woa » existe ! Hibari ne le fait pas souvent, mais il le fait ! XD Oh c'est parce que je l'ai utilisé dans le contexte de mon choix ? Héhéhé… =p

PS : J'y peux rien si il aime avoir le dernier mot ce PETIT _**Mwhahaha je l'ai dis ! Aie…**,_ même si il y a des réclamations il ne m'écoute pas alors zut hein! ((o(TAT)o))

See you soon~ (^_- )b

Au prochain chapitre !^^ **Pour ceux qui y seront ! =p **( On entame l'arc des 10 ans plus tard et moi j'ai 33 pages à ranger… Oh yeah. -_-')


End file.
